Deliver Me
by Sailor Ronin Usa-chan
Summary: A Weiss Kreuz/SM fanfiction I'm writing with Aideen-san. Usagi is Mamoru's wife and she hasn't stepped foot ouside of the apartment since the day she married him. Something happens and her world changes and she meets a man who takes her home to meet his f
1. Prologue: Deliver Me From Sorrow

Untitled Document

Author Notes: You'll see Aideen-san's chapters from Chapter Two and every even chapter after that. This takes place after Sailormoon ends and at the very beginning of Weiss Kreuz.Also since ff.net didn't let me put my full summary down here it is.

_Usagi has lived with her husband Mamoru ever since they've been married. She has never left the house due to her husband telling her it was for her own protection. When her husband is ready to face Takatori Reiji in court a horrible event happens and Usagi's life as she knows it is shattered. To top it all off a playboy finds her and takes her back with him to the place where he works and she meets three very different and very dangerous guys... and how can she protect herself from the ones who are hunting her? Who if anyone will be her deliverer?_

Wufei: I'm being over used...

*sticks tongue out at him* Enjoy minna ^.^

***

**Prologue: Deliver Me From Sorrow**

She shook her head in denial at the scene that lay before her. No matter how many times she blinked or rubbed her eyes the body wouldn't vanish. She glanced down at herself covered in blood and struggled not to dissolve in sobs. She couldn't have done this... could she? 

The knocking at her door broke her out of her train of thoughts. Self-preservation instincts took over and she escaped through a window her entire body shaking. She heard sounds inside the small apartment at her back and she forced herself to not scream in fear. She closed her eyes and let soft whimpers escape her along with some of the tears she so longed to release.

"She's not here...." barked a gruff voice.

"Forget about her. The one that was all the trouble is dead. Anyone that DID find her would know she killed him. The evidence is all here." A smooth calmer voice intervened.

Her breathing stopped for a moment. _'I did do it...'_ She felt the scream tugging for release from deep inside of her but she swallowed it. She couldn't give away her position but if she had done what they claimed... She peeked out over the ledge she was standing on. If she was guilty of the crime then she should pay. Stepping off the third story should do it but was she prepared to take the step?

'_Did I? I killed him....'_ She bit her lip hard. She couldn't believe she had done it. She loved him. Sure they had been into an argument but had she killed him over it? She frowned. She couldn't remember what had happened. One moment she had been yelling at him and in tears. He had yelled back at her and slammed down the wine he had bought for them. She had angrily poured herself a glass and gulped it back welcoming the slightly bitter taste.

More sounds from the apartment froze her memory. That had been the last thing she remembered. Had the alcohol pushed her into a murderous rage? She had woke up and found his dead body beneath hers and there was no mistaking it was his blood that covered her. But causing his death... she just couldn't believe she had done it.

A loud crash sounded behind her and she allowed herself to take the risk to take a peek. She timidly looked through the window and her heart stopped as she saw a roaring fire not only around the body but spreading throughout the room. Something else caught her attention as she realized her gas stove was on. Comprehension slowly dawned and she took a step backwards in horror. She closed her eyes shaking her head in horror and didn't hear the wooden edge usually used for plants creak and break beneath her. She forced herself to not scream as she fell. '_Maybe this is my punishment..._'

As she fell through the air an explosion rocked her used to be aparment. The force was great enough to slam the falling woman towards the building across the street but not enough to have her actually hit. So instead of becoming one with the pavement the woman merely feel into an overflowing trash bin.

As the woman almost seemed to bounce against the rubbish she truly let the tears that sought release their freedom. Her husband of three years was dead. The bitter hot tears trailed down and she sobbed ignoring everything but her heartbreak.

So engrossed in her tears was the woman she didn't notice the startled man that was staring at her in shock a trashbag in his hand. "... daijobu ka?"

She looked up revealing the mix of tears and blood on her face as she she stared at the stranger with emotionless eyes. "He's dead..."

The man frowned, "Why are you in there and why are you covered with blood?" He reached in and before the woman could protest he pulled her out and set her on her feet. "And how come you're alive after that explosion you jumped from?"

She fought the panic the flooded through her. "I shouldn't be... I think... I think I killed him...."

"Killed who?" He asked as he pulled out a handful of napkns and wiped at her face as if she was a dirty faced child.

She turned her head away from him her eyes finding the smoking building, "My husband..."

"What's your name?"

"My name?" She asked with a frown. She turned her full attention on him finally and blinked the tears from her eyes. "Chiba.. Usagi Chiba, my husband's name was Mamoru...."

He frowned and again wiped at her face. "What happened to you?"

She shook her head, "I don't remember. I was yelling at him... "

"Doushite?"

"I... I think it's because he wouldn't let me go out with my friends. He kept me like a caged bird. I had everything I wished demo I couldn't see any of my friends anymore... haven't seen them since the marriage."

"So then what happened?"

Usagi frowned at the man, "Who are you anyway?" She demanded as she stared into the curious emerald eyes.

The man smiled and with the index finger of one hand pushed his sunglasses higher up on his nose. "Yohji, just call me Yohji. Now back to your fight with your husband."

Usagi closed her eyes briefly allowing her mind to return to those moment. "He had some wine for some special occasion... I don't remember what. I drank a glass and then... I don't remember."

"Drugged?" He asked outloud though it seemed the question was more for himself then her. "Who made the wine? Did you see a label of some sort?"

Usagi's eyes suddenly widened, "I remember the occassion now... Mamo-chan said he was going to court against someone. Someone very important and that he said he had to stop."

"Who?" Pressured Yohji.

Usagi's eyes lifted to his, "Takatori Reiji.


	2. Chapter One: Deliver Me From Pain

Untitled Document

Author Notes: Takes place at the end of SM and the very beginning of WK.

Wufei: .... why are you dragging me into stories so much? Can't your own muses do this?

^.^ Shugotenshi Hiiro threatened bodily harm. Oh and minna review and tell me what you think and next chapter Aideen-san will be writing! ... 

Wufei: ... *sighs* she doesn't even have your email, Aideen-san

*sweatdrops* Did you have to admit that?

Wufei: *smirks*

_ anyway onto the story ^.^ Enjoy!

***

**Chapter One: Deliver Me From Pain **

Yohji frowned faintly at the name.. It sounded familiar. "I see" he mumbled. He noticed her standing in an odd position favoring her left foot. "What's wrong?"

Usagi managed a faint smile. "I think I broke something every time I move it I feel pain." She looked up at her burning home again and bowed her head. "I can't believe it where am I going to stay now?"

Yohji was busy tending to her foot and wasn't really listening. "Friends? Family?"

Usagi shook her head. "Iie I have no friends. Mamo-chan wouldn't let me out of the house without him. I know it was for my protection demo I lost so many friends the day we were married. I haven't seen them since that day. As for family my little brother is all that is left and I haven't talked to him in a long time. I don't even know where he lives."

Yohji smiled and before Usagi could react he picked her up and cradled her in his arms. "Then your choice is obvious, ne?"

Usagi frowned at him, "Why are you carrying me?" She felt so strange having contact with anyone. She really hadn't left the apartment in all that time so besides Mamoru she hadn't had any human contact.

"It seems you shattered the bones in your ankle why don't you seem to be in pain though?"

'_The Ginzuishou_' Usagi managed a tight smile. "Just high pain tolerance I guess"

Yohji didn't seem convinced but he merely shrugged. "I'll take you to the hospital once I get back to my car."

Usagi wrinkled her nose at him, "Don't don't worry I'll heal anyway I always do. Besides the people that did that to my home and Mamo-chan might still be around." Her head drooped as she realized her husband was dead. Her future ruined. 

Yohji noticed the sudden depression appear in Usagi's eyes and awkwardly hugged her. "Don't worry just be glad you got out."

Usagi sighed and nodded. She realized they were approaching a flower shop and she glanced up at him amused, "Koneko house?" she asked. "I wouldn't think you the type to work in a flower house"

Yohji merely smirked at her. "An average man can work anywhere but it takes a real man like me to work at a flower shop," he informed her with a wink.

Usagi stuck her tongue out at response and stiffened as she felt a jolt of pain as Yohji shifted her around so he could open the door. Sure the Ginzuishou was healing her and kept her from feeling the intense pain but there were times when the pain hit her full force. "Itai," she whimpered burying her head in Yohji's chest as she struggled not to gasp in pain.

Yohji glanced down at her in concern, "Daijoubu?"

She nodded. "Hai It's just my foot was brushed against the door and it was kind of painful."

Yohji looked thoughtful for a moment. He couldn't open the door without hurting the girl in his arms and he wasn't about to leave her on the sidewalk. He scowled and looked around for one of his fan girls in the hopes he could get her to open the door for him. A deeper scowl appeared as he realized it was after hours and everyone was gone.

Usagi looked around. "You can't enter because of me, can you?"

Yohji shook his head, "Not without jarring your foot"

The answer to their problems was solved when a young looking man with brownish blonde hair stepped out of the shop. "Yohji-kun!"

Yohji sighed, "Hold the door open would you, Omi?"

Omi nodded his eyes wide in shock. "Is she okay, Yohji-kun?"

Yohji ignored the question and carefully took Usagi through the door. He sighed as he realized he'd either have to take her to his room or the mission room. Knowing what kind of reaction he'd get for either he settled he'd rather have her yelling at him then all of the guys. 

"Arigato, Omi-san," Usagi commented with a smile.

Omi flushed and bowed his head before realizing the blood coating her. "Daijoubu?" he asked in concern.

Yohji simply nodded as he led the way to his room. "She's fine it's not her blood."

"Whose is it then?" Omi asked puzzled.

"My husband's," Usagi answered her head bowing as she began to softly cry.

Omi winced at the glare Yohji was now giving him. "Gomen nasai I'll go call Manx and ask if she can bring something over for you to wear"

Usagi shook her head, "Iie ne do you have any extra clothes?"

Yohji frowned, "There's no way someone as beautiful as you is going to wear Omi's clothes," he scolded.

Usagi stared at him for a moment unaware her cheeks had started to flame. She turned her head to the side and met the cold impersonal eyes of a redhead as he entered the room. "Who is she, Yohji?"

Yohji froze and almost winced. "Not who you think, Aya"

Omi came back clutching an extra pair of clothes and smiled sweetly at her. "Can you walk?"

Usagi shook her head her eyes shadowed, "Iie when I fell from the building I think I really hurt myself."

Omi's eyes widened. "Fell?"

Usagi nodded. "Hai right before the explosion the wooden plant holder I was on broke and I fell through."

Aya frowned, "Explosion?"

Usagi winced as the Ginzuishou seemed to fluctuate between protecting her from the pain and quitting entirely. '_What's happening?_'

'_Just because we missed you this time doesn't mean your safe. We'll get you later, wait and see._'

Usagi looked around puzzled. "Nani?" she mumbled as she searched for the voice. Sudden realization struck and she gasped, "T that was"

"Usagi-san?" Omi asked in concern.

Usagi managed a faint smile though her eyes were cloudy with confusion. "Gomen nasai, Omi-kun I just thought I heard something."

Aya stared coldly at her. "She can't stay."

Yohji scowled, "She's not a dog, Aya."

Aya simply shook his head. "She can't stay"

Omi watched Yohji stalk off with the redhead to argue and he winced. "Gomen nasai about those two, Usagi-san. Can I get you anything?"

Usagi shook her head, "Iie"

"Would would you mind telling me what happened?" he asked.

Usagi yawned and struggled to keep her eyes open. "Gomen ne" she sighed and hugged her knees as she felt tears starting to make their presence felt again. "I'll tell later I promise right now I just need time to figure out what I'm going to do."

Omi nodded in total understanding, "I understand. I'll let you get some rest and don't worry about having a place to stay. You can stay with us for a while."

Usagi flushed and nodded. "Hahai. Oyasumi," she whispered before lying down and letting her eyes close.

Omi smiled at her still form before turning and closing the door. He jumped startled as Ken appeared. "Ken-kun," he commented with a smile. "O-negai stay out of Yohji-kun's room, ne?" he asked politely before stalking off.

Ken blinked for a moment and struggled to not let his curiosity be revealed. He made his way to the mission room and paused as he saw Yohji glaring at Aya. "Anno what's up?" he asked looking at his two team mates.

Yohji shrugged and lit a cigarette with another glare at the team's unofficial leader. "We're discussing something"

Aya shook his head again, "We can't be responsible for anyone. Take her back to where ever you got her."

Yohji scowled, "You mean the trash?"

Ken struggled not to chuckle but ended up losing it, "What do you mean by that?"

Yohji sighed. "I was taking trash out when an explosion happened in the building across from the bin. That girl was on the ledge of the plant holder and it broke beneath her. The explosion threw her into the other side of the alley and she landed into the trash."

"Then take her to a friend or relative," Aya demanded his voice always at that steely level tone.

Yohji slumped down on the couch and let his head fall back over the top edge. "Listen, she has no friends and she doesn't know where her only remaining relative even lives. If you want to get rid of her so bad you talk to her and find a place for her to stay."

Ken looked between the two and sighed. It was obvious they were going to continue ignoring him. With a sigh he turned around and headed for Yohji's room. After all that had to be where the mystery girl was.


	3. Chapter Two: Deliver Me From Madness

**Chapter Two: Deliver Me From Madness**

Written by the talented Aideen-san!

As soon as she closed her eyes, everything came back to haunt her. Even in her dreams she wasn't allowed to forget. No, she just couldn't forget... 

The blood... 

The stiff body of her Mamo-chan...

Those strange voices...

Usagi knew it was a dream, but that didn't stop the scene from going on. She was a puppet being forced to play along. Why couldn't she have dreams about sheep?

"Because I don't want you to, fraulin." 

The scene changed as Usagi whirled around to face her assailant. In the stark black and white background, she was alone. 

"Not alone, fraulin." An accented voice whispered in her ear as hands rested lightly on her hips. "I'm just here to make sure you know that you won't make it out alive..."

*******************************

Quick reflexes didn't stop the small fist from connecting with his jaw. Ken fell back as the girl lashed violently in her sleep. Not wanting to cause her more harm he grabbed at her frantically waving arms, as gently as he could, but not before she knocked a lamp off the nightstand. 

"Mamo-chan..."She called out, her eyes opening. Ken was a bit startled when a hand slipped free of his grasp, and she began to caress his face. It was then, he noticed her eyes. Glazed over and unblinking. "You're okay...it was all a bad...dream...."

"Miss, I'm n-"Ken was cut off as her lips covered his, for a fleeting moment. 

"Ken-kun!!!"

Ken jerked away as Omi's voiced echoed soundly through Yohji's room. The girl slumped back on to the bed once again asleep. "I-I ...She did it!" 

"How could you take advantage of Usagi-san like that?!" Omi accused. "She's already been through enough."

"Omi-kun I didn't do anything." Ken replied, "She thought I was Mamo-chan? I don't even know who that is?!"

"Her husband." Yohji answered from the door way. His voice sounded funny, but neither Omi or Ken noticed.

"Oh crap." Ken sat down at the farthest corner of the bad. All he had wanted was some answers from this Usagi person, but life could never be that simple, could it? 

"He's dead." 

"Oh." For a few moments silence reigned in the small room, expect for the gentle snoring of Usagi. Apparently no more nightmares were haunting her sleep. 

With nothing else to say, the guys waited each lost in their own thoughts about Usagi. Soon the sound of footfalls moved closer, a familiar red head popped in. "Mission, Weiss..." Manx's words trailed off as her sharp green eyes noticed the slumbering blonde. "Care to explain?" Her attention was on Yohji, connecting him to the girl.

"Why not ask Ken-kun?" Yohji drawled as he leaned against the wall, "He might kiss and tell." Ken flushed and was about to respond when Omi cut in.

"Manx-san we were about to call you about her." Omi explained 

"Hmm..." Manx walked up to the bed, assessing the girl's injuries. Better safe than sorry, she reached into her jacket's pocket and pulled out her cell phone. Propping the phone between her shoulder and ear, she quickly handed out the mission folders to the guys. The call was short and precise. With a decisive snap, she faced them, "A physician will be arriving shortly. What shall we discuss the mission first or the girl? From the looks of it, she'll be asleep a bit longer."

"Demo," Omi spoke up, "one of us should stay with her just in case."

Manx smiled warmly at the younger boy. "Very well Aya-san was briefed, while we were coming up. He'll play watch guard. "

"Why don't I stay behind?" Yohji offered, not wanting to leave Usagi with Aya. Who knew what the man would do. "Wouldn't want our fearless leader to miss out on anything."

"I wouldn't trust you with my goldfish, much less that girl, Kudou." 

"Jealous?" Yohji teased, half-heartedly as Manx walked out. There really was no way to get into that woman's good graces even if he gained sainthood. Did he really look like a man who would harm a woman? He was a lady's man, not some asshole who got their kicks hurting others. Glancing back at Usagi, he felt a strange stirring in his chest. Usagi looked so small and delicate, she caused these protective feelings to arise in him. Not even with Asuka did he feel that way...  
  
"Kudou." 

Taking his eyes away from the sleeping Usagi, Yohji came face to face with Aya. Whether it showed on his face or not, the older man knew that Aya was not pleased. Well, bully for him. As he stepped out of his room, Yohji turned to the resident red head. "Try not to scare her with your glares if she wakes up. She's not one of your fangirls who enjoys being yelled at." 

No response, as predicted, but Yohji didn't doubt that Aya missed his hidden meaning: Upset the blonde, deal with him and his wire.

Usagi shifted uncomfortably careful to keep her breathing even as though she was asleep. She didn't want to cause anymore trouble for Yohji, after he helped her. Easier said then done with the pain making itself known once again. She hadn't felt pain like this in years, it was impossible to with the Ginzuishou at her beck and call. Why was it reacting like this?

As the pain slowly subsided, her early actions came to mind. She had kissed a complete stranger, who's name she didn't know until afterwards. Her husband hadn't even been dead for a day, and she was kissing a stranger. What kind of person was she? It didn't matter that at the time Usagi had truly thought that it was her Mamo-chan before her and sought comfort. She had kissed another man, and she just couldn't face up to it. That was all that mattered. Usagi hoped that she hadn't harmed Ken in any way...

She was awake. That much was obvious, Aya was sure of it. Well that only made his job of getting answers simpler. "Who are you?"

No response. He wasn't expecting any right away, but the smallest of movements did catch his eye. Fine, let her find out the hard way that Aya Fujimiya didn't like to play games.

Closing the distance, Aya grabbed her wrist, swiftly pulling Usagi up into a sitting position. Startled sapphire eyes looked into icy cold violet eyes, "Who are you?"

Usagi wasn't stupid enoughto believe, he was asking a question, more than he was demanding one. She had a feeling that this guy didn't ask questions. He didn't need to with his no nonsense attitude. "Usagi Chiba. Nice to meet you."

Aya was a bit taken aback at her greeting, and didn't have time to answer when a friendly sounding voice from the living room called out. "Hello? anyone here? Manx?"

The physician had very good timing, Usagi decided as she watched Aya leave the room to fetch the doctor. She hoped that he brought pain killers.

****************************

Rei Hino couldn't remember a time when Takatori-sama had called the girls and her into his office. Usually he sent a messenger with the job that had to be done down to her floor. She and her conscious prefered it that way. 

"Psst!" Minako Aino whispered besides her, "Rei-chan!" The blonde frowned when her friend continued to ignore her. Smiling at the young business man who stepped out of the elevator, Minako discreetly elbowed Rei.

"Oompf! What?!" Rei hissed, tempted to smack the bubbly blonde. 

"Why are we meeting with Takatori?" Minako questioned, smile still in place.

"I didn't ask." Rei replied as they got off on their floor. "But try to kept your mouth and let Ami, Makoto and I do the talking."

"I love you too, Rei-chan" 

"Hmph." Walking down the hall, with Minako chattering on about her date last week. At the entrance leading into Reiji Takatori's office, awaited Ami Mizuno and Makoto Kino. Both appearing as though they had just dropped everything and come running. 

"Do you guys know anything about this meeting?" 

"Iie." Ami answered adjusting her lab coat.

Makoto brushed back a lock of hair. "We were hoping that you guys would know something," 

"You may go in, now ladies." The secretary said from her desk.

Inside Reiji Takatori sat in his leather chair flanked by four men. His personal bodyguards. Minako smiled flirtatiously at the one with the wild orange hair and the green bandanna while the girls and her took a seat. "Takatori-sama." Rei said respectfully.

"Rei-chan." Rei struggled to keep a straight face at the condescending tone he used. As always he spoke to her as though she was a child. But he needed her team and her father's vote for the upcoming election. So he'll put up with her and she with him. "I was speaking with your father . He told me that you girls knew someone by the name of Mamoru Chiba?"

"We did know him." Ami answered truthfully, "but we haven't had any contact in the last three years."

"How about his lovely wife?"

"Usagi." Minako said softly. That one name carried a wealth of emotion for all four girls.

"We haven't spoken with her either." Rei replied stoically, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"At the moment that is not important," Reiji told her. "Please tell me your progress within the last month. I take it that it's all good."

"Yes Takatori-sama." The girls intoned together. 

The meeting was short. Due to the obvious disinterest their employer hold for their jobs. As the girls filed out the portly man turned to his bodyguards. "Well?"

"They don't know nothing." Schuldich announced, "Though, there is some misguided sense of duty for the girl."

Pushing up in his glasses, Crawford stepped in. "Mr. Takatori, do not worry. We'll make sure those four know their place and do not interfere with your plans." 

"Make sure that you don't." Takatori replied coolly, "As for that girl, Usagi. Make sure she's out of the picture...soon."  



	4. Chapter Three: Deliver Me From Fear

**Chapter Three: Deliver Me From Fear**

After the physician had told Aya she had a broken ankle and it needed to be set Usagi was fed sleeping pills. Remembering the dreams she struggled and Aya had to literally force them down her throat. Her eyes shone with tears as she stared up at him. "No," she whispered before the rapid action pills took affect.

The physician nodded, "Alright then We need to set her ankle."

Aya frowned faintly. "We?"

The physician nodded, "Even with the pills I'm expecting her to lash out. I need you to hold her down. This is going to hurt a lot even with the sleeping and pain pills we gave her."

Aya hid his annoyance but did as the man bade. Once this was over and she woke up they'd be finishing their talk. He'd also have a word with Yohji when he returned. Aya was not a babysitter and refused to miss missions to take care of someone Yohji had brought home.

**

Usagi shivered as she saw the scene, "Oh Gods no," she whispered.

"Glad you could join me again, fraulin."

Usagi tried to escape from the endless dream about the death of her husband but couldn't. "Stop please," she whispered.

"When we're having so much fun?" teased the accented voice.

She whimpered in response and struggled not to sob as the memory replayed itself over and over again. "Leave me alone Make it stop!"

A chuckle came from behind her. "I'll have to thank them for drugging you, fraulin. It makes you so much more fun to play with."

As if the lights had went out everything in her dream including the hideous replay went completely black. "Nani?" She whispered as she looked around.

"Better, fraulin?" the voice all but purred in her ear.

She turned to try to get a glimpse of her tormentor but he was too fast for her. "Why are you doing this to me?" she whispered. "Isn't it bad enough that my husband is dead and my home and everything in it reduced to cinders?"

"It's nothing personal, fraulin," The voice commented. "But don't worry about your husband. You'll be joining him soon. I'm going to kill you."

She winced and looked for an escape. "Why?"

He chuckled in amusement, "Not here and not now, but soon."

She frowned at that, "If that's so then why are you tormenting me here?"

She felt the strangers hands on her shoulders and tensed. "Haven't you been listening, fraulin? It's simply fun." She felt a strange sensation against her neck and attempted to struggle only to find she was frozen. 

"Stop!" she demanded in more of a pant then a yell.

"No," he responded against her neck as he kissed the sensitive skin there again. "A shame those pills don't last longer," he commented with a frown. "But don't worry, fraulin. I'll be seeing you again."

**

Aya watched as she awoke. "Now talk," he ordered simply.

"About?" she countered still shaking from the encounter.

Aya either didn't seem to notice her state or ignored it. "Why did Yohji bring you back?"

She shook her head, "Your guess is as good as mine about that."

"So he just decided to bring you back?" Aya repeated.

Usagi bowed her head. "I don't know why"

Aya decided to try a different approach, "Then what happened before he found you?"

Usagi's eyes widened and she stared at him startled. "Before?" she whispered in fear. Already she could feel those flashes of memory overtake her.

Aya nodded slightly, "Before."

Usagi took a deep breath before telling him what she remembered. As she got to the end of her story she paused. "Everything Everything was gone."

"Who did you say your husband was going to court against?" He asked taking no notice of the tears that trailed down her cheeks.

"Takatori Reiji," she repeated.

Aya's eyes widened slightly. "I see," he growled before getting up and stalking out of the room. 

Usagi started to get up and go after him when she winced in pain and collapsed onto the bed. '_Just great I'm stuck here._'

'_What a pleasant thought, fraulin. Mind telling me where exactly so I could help?_' teased a familiar accented voice.

'_Nani?_' Usagi gasped mentally. '_How?_'

Laughter echoed in her mind. '_Do you really think I'll just stalk you in your dreams, fraulin? No, not that I've gotten a taste of you I want more. What happened in the dream I want to do to you in person.'_

Usagi turned alternating shades between pale and a deep blush. '_No Leave me alone,_' she ordered mentally.

Again there was that chuckle of amusment. '_You can't say that you don't want it to happen,_' he commented with yet another chuckle. '_We'll meet soon, fraulin._'

Usagi shivered from fear or anticipation she wasn't sure. "Hai," she responded her eyes glassy.

"Yes, what?" Yohji asked as he strode into the room.

Usagi broke out of her trance and looked at the ground, "Nothing"

"I was told you had a broken ankle. I'm sure Aya didn't tell you anything about it either."

"Broken?" she whispered. "Demo That's impossible"

Yohji raied an eyebrow, "Why is that? I'm surprised you didn't break more from falling from that height."

Usagi shook her head, "It's nothing"

Yohji wanted to question her more but was too tired from the mission to do so. They had saved that girl and kept the disk out of the wrong hands but it had been rough. '_I should have stayed and let Aya go._' He decided.

'_Surprised?_' teased the voice.

'_Who are you?_' Usagi demanded. Enough was enough!

'_You can call me whatever you wish, fraulin._'

'_How about devil?_' she retorted.

She could feel him chuckle in amusment. '_Feisty, aren't we? That's alright. That's how I like my women._'

Usagi jaw dropped open and she didn't realize the strange look Yohji was giving her. "Are you alright, tenshi?"

Usagi nodded even though she had turned a deep red at the name, "Hai, I'm fine"

"I agree with that," Yohji commented with a wink.

Usagi turned an even darker shade of red and hid her face in her hands. "Yohji-kun! Stop that!" Omi scolded as he entered the room.

Usagi turned her attention to him and mouthed a thank you. '_Between Yohji-san and that devil I'll never be my normal color._'

'_Is that such a bad thing?_' 

'_Why can't you just leave me alone?_' Usagi growled.

'_Where would the fun be in that?_'

She scowled and made an effort to ignore him and finally realized both Yohji and Omi were watching her in concern. She blushed and looked down, "Gomen My mind keeps wondering."

Omi nodded in realization, "I see I brought you some soup."

Usagi smiled softly at him, "Arigato."

Ken started to enter the room and froze. He flushed faintly and backed away. Yohji had been merciless during the mission and ribbed him about the ordeal for the entire time. '_Great She probably hates me._'

Usagi ate her soup and silently watched the three. It was amazing how fast her life could change. '_Not to mention I've gone nuts and I think my husband's killer wants me._'

'_Oh but I do,_' the voice purred.

'_You're a devil,_' she informed him. 

'_Only for the right women._'

"Daijoubu desu ka, Usagi-san?" Omi asked in concern as Usagi turned red. "Do you have a fever?"

Usagi shook her head, "Iie, I'm okay." She glared faintly at the smirking Yohji. She noticed Ken standing almost outside of the room and twisted the covers in her hands. Before she could speak Omi had taken her bowl and claimed he was going to take care of it. "Yohji-san?" she asked softly.

The playboy's attention was immeadiately hers, "Hai, tenshi?"

Usagi colored again, "Anno I'd like to speak to Ken-san for a moment. Could you excuse us?"

Yohji inwardly scowled. '_She wants to be alone with Ken?_' Grudginly he nodded. " But after you're done I'd like to talk to Ken myself," he commented.

Ken paled a bit. The fact that Yohji was furious didn't escape his attention. He noticed the playboy stalk out and looked at Usagi. '_Now I'm going to get it for what I did earlier_'

"Gomen."

Ken's head rose and he simply stared at her. "What'd you say?"

"I said I'm sorry"

He shook his head slighlty, "Why are you apologizing?"

She blushed and looked down, "Because I I kissed you."

Ken instantly blushed as well. "Oh," he whispered in a small voice.

Usagi fidgeted with the covers in her hands again. "I I thought you were my husband and that it had all just been a horrible nightmare. I know better now of course But I still shouldn't have kissed you."

Ken flushed and looked away. "Anno Apology accepted I guess."

Usagi smiled and motioned for him to lean down to her. He did so a puzzled look in his eyes "Arigato for being kind," she whispered before gently kissing his cheek.

Yohji's eyes widened. '_WHAT?!?!?_'

Ken who was now as deep of a red as a person could get stuttered that she was welcome before hurriedly leaving the room. Usagi flushed as she realized how he had probably taken what to her was a friendly kiss. '_I can't believe I kissed his cheek'_

'_Neither can I, fraulin. I'm hurt. I mean wouldn't you rather kiss my cheek?_' this time the voice wasn't teasing but had a strange edge to it.

Ken looked up as he felt someone glaring at him. He realized it was Yohji and winced. "Guess you want to talk now ne?" he asked weakly before following his furious team mate into his room.  



	5. Chapter Four: Deliver Me From Memories

(Written by Aideen-san! ALL BOW TO THE ALMIGHT AIDEEN-SAN! ... or just email her at christiewillows@aol.com )

Minna-san! Sorry for the long wait! ^_^ 

***

Chapter Four: Deliver Me from Memories

Hideka Ken.

I knew him well. He requests that he be buried at the J-league Stadium under the goalie box. So that he always be near the sport he loved and played...

"She's gonna be mine, you know."

Ken shook his head, to clear his thoughts of his self-made eulogy, when his teammate spoke. His response. "Ne?"

Yohji glared at the soccer player. How could Usagi possibly go for someone as clueless as Ken. The beautiful blonde would be so much better off with someone like him. Handsome, suave and debonair. "Usagi, baka." He stated as if it explained everything. "She's in need of someone who would know how to treat her like a princess. Not teach her the finer points of coaching chibi soccer."

Ken scowled, his ego bruised. "She might like soccer! And kids!" He pointed out, not even bothering to point out, that he wasn't interested in the blonde. "It's better than an oversexed playboy!"

Both men glared at each other. Male pride refusing to let the other win the sudden match of male egoism. "Yohji-kun?! Ken-kun?!" Usagi's voice called out, "Omi-kun?...Aya-san?" The last name was said softly, as if she didn't want the red head to hear. Lucky her, Aya had stormed out of the apartment earlier.

Yohji glared at Ken one more time, before moving to leave in order to tend to Usagi. "Yohji-kun." The honey haired blonde, grudgingly looked back. "Usagi was only thanking me for being understanding. Nothing more." Ken explained

Yohji didn't say nothing as he left. Before entering his room, he thought. ~_She should be thanking me. I saved her from the trash can!_~

Usagi looked up sheepishly as the bedroom door opened. Noting Yohji's scowl, she immediately thought that she was the cause. "Gomen, Yohji-kun." She murmured softly.

Yohji blinked. "For what tenshi?"

"For being a hassle," Usagi sniffed, as she looked down at her hands "I don't mean to be."

Slowly Yohji's hand reached to gently cup Usagi's face. "Tenshi, you could never be a hassle," Usagi stared up at Yohji, as he leaned forward. She shifted her head to the side, as his lips brushed across her cheek.

"Yohji-kun?"

"Hai?"

"I need to go?"

"Where, tenshi?" 

"The bathroom."  
*************************

He was jealous. 

Absurdly jealous.  
  
Of a bloody kiss on the cheek, no less. 

Siberian, would do good, if he started watching his back. His sudden good luck with women wouldn't last, if he had anything to say about it. The blonde beauty was his, until he said otherwise. Balinese he could handle, for the honey haired man knew how to play the game of seduction. But that didn't mean he wasn't going to regret that little kiss...

Damn it all to hell. He sounded like an adolescent with his first crush. He created these emotions in people for his amusement, he did not participate in them. He was above it. 

It was all her fault. Usagi Chiba. Beautiful without a doubt, but so were many woman. He should know, many of them had willingly gone to his bed. There was something else about her, something that eluded even his telepathic powers. And he hated that. He had forgotten when was the last time, he was in danger of losing the upper hand. 

With Usagi, it was only a matter of time...

*************************

Information on anyone was easy to come by, if you knew where to look. It was even easier to come by, when all you had to do was request it. 

Aya quietly waited for the Kritiker agent to finish up his request as his thoughts went back to the young woman back in Yohji's room. Takatori's men were getting sloppy, if they missed a mere slip of a girl. But that wasn't his problem. If Takatori was foolish enough to let his guard slip, so let it be. In the name of Aya Fujimiya , he would be there, katana in hand and ready to strike. 

"Abyssinian, its ready." The Kritiker agent, quickly explained how to use the equipment, before leaving Aya to his own devices. Aya stared at the information on the screen. Usagi was a lead, he was sure of it, whether she knew it or not. Aya continued to read about the young blonde. Nothing really interesting. He frowned at the date of her marriage. Very young. Mamoru Chiba must of had a thing for young girls. 

The blonde might as well as lived the life of a hermit, according to the detail files before him. Either this husband of hers, was one very insecure individual, hiding his wife away like a miser with a gold nugget or he had a hidden agenda.

Aya quickly went to the next file...

From the looks of it Mamoru Chiba did have some secret intentions.

*************************

Today was a day of embarrassments, Usagi decided as she channeled surfed. Really how many people could claim to be rescued from a trashcan, kiss a complete stranger, have a voice in her head flirt with her, and another guy flirt with her in the flesh. All that, without adding the eventful meeting of Aya and being carried into the bathroom by Yohji. Oh, well at least she was surrounded by people, instead of inanimate objects.

That was what Usagi grew to hate, when she was with Mamoru. She loved Mamoru, but she also hated him, for leaving her alone for so long. She didn't like to be alone, 'I'm sorry' could only help of so long. I'm sorry, didn't fill a lonely apartment flat like laughter and love...

"Daijoubu, Usagi-san?" a soft voice called out.

Usagi blinked, as Omi sat down besides her. She attempted to smile at the younger boy, "Daijoubu."

"Then why do you look so sad, Usagi-san?" Omi commented, as he observed the blonde.

"I lost everything, and it hurts," Usagi replied. "demo...what did I really lose that I really care besides my husband?" 

"Memories." Omi stated quietly. "Memories are something almost everyone has."

"I have old memories then..." Usagi replied, remembering her high school "and now I have nothing! Do you know how much that hurts?" Usagi tried to blink back the tears that threatened to fall.

"Hai." Came the soft spoken answer. Usagi blinked, she hadn't been expecting that answer. Usagi looked at Omi, in that moment he looked so hurt and unsure that her heart went out to him.

"Do you-"

"But we can make new happy ones, ne?" Omi stated cutting her off. It wouldn't be fair to add to her problems, even if she was willing to listen to his.

"Happy ones?" Usagi repeated. Her Mamo-chan wouldn't want her to unhappy, after all he always said, he wanted her happy with smiles brighter then the sun. "We can start..."

*************************

Three young men trudged up the stairs. "Awfully quiet up there." Ken yawned, a soccer ball tucked under his arm. That little comment put Aya and Yohji on alert. Yohji nodded to Aya, placing the crutches in front of them to use them as a weapon. Ken stared at his teammates from the middle of the stairwell, and shook his head. 

Inside the apartment, Usagi and Omi sat stock still. 

Back outside  
"On three..."

Inside

"I don't think that was supposed to happen..."

"I don't think it should still be moving."

"You move pretty fast for someone with a broken ankle."

Outside

"One..."

Inside

"You should have really stopped me..."

"You said you knew what you were doing!"

"Didn't you see me throwing Kami knows what in there?!"

Outside

"Two..."

Inside

"Omi-kun, that isn't your color..."

"You, look like a ghost Usagi-san."

Soon fine powder and a dough-like substance was flying in all directions followed by laughter. The chaos ceased as the front door slammed opened, revealing Aya and Yohji ready to attack whatever intruder within. 

Their intruder was in the form of a recently charred ceiling, a blacken stove that appeared to be...burping? and a small molehill of something that moved like jello and looked like a rock. That was without adding the two guilty parties. Omi, stared at his teammates as they stared back at him. Not surprising since he closely resembled the Creature from the Black Lagoon with shaggy blonde hair at the moment, while Usagi, awkwardly standing on her good ankle looked like, the soot covered version of Casper the Friendly Ghost.

"Would you believe we were trying to make cookies?" 

Two heads shook their heads, as a third popped up. "You guys did better than my first time!" Ken laughed, ducking past his older teammates.

Four pair of eyes looked at him, wondering how could that be possible...

************************

With four pairs of hands, the disaster area was quickly cleaned, and while Usagi and Omi cleaned themselves up, take out was ordered. It was the safest route at the moment. Usagi smiled to herself, as she brushed her now clean hair. She hadn't had that much fun in what seemed like ages. She knew she was a bad cook, and whatever skills she had learned from Makoto were gone, since Mamoru almost never let her cook. 

At the sudden thought of Mamoru, Usagi froze. How easily she had forgotten him...Barely twenty-four hours had passed and she was already acting like nothing had happened. 

_~You act as though it's the biggest sin in the world, fraulin~_

If possible, Usagi stiffened even more. '_You!_'

~_Who did you expect? The tooth fairy?_~

_'Leave me alone!_' Usagi started to brush her hair again, in a vain attempt to ignore.

~_This again? Surely you learned already that I'm here, until I get what I what?_~

'_You want to kill me?!_' Usagi, exclaimed, shivering with suppressed rage. Why was he playing with her like this? How dare he do this to her!!!

~_Do I?_~

'_Get out!!!_' Usagi could almost see him smirk.

~_Did you have fun with little culinary adventure?_~ Usagi just pulled on her borrowed shirt trying to continue on as though, there wasn't a strange voice in her head. ~_Though fraulin, I must tell you...there a lot more fun things you could with food...Didn't your husband show you?_~

Usagi's hand wrapped around the door knob when she was assaulted by vivid images. A blush crept across her cheeks, as she did nothing but stand there in disbelief. ~_Ah! An innocent. Wouldn't you like to try?_~

Usagi balked, at the light seductiveness that filled his voice. '_No!_'

~_Hmm.._.~ Silent laughter filled in her head ~J_ust know, that I would *love* to do this to you.._.~ 

Usagi, all but flew out of the room.

(Written by Aideen-san! ALL BOW TO THE ALMIGHT AIDEEN-SAN! ... or just email her at christiewillows@aol.com )

  



	6. Chapter Five: Deliver Me From Assassins

Chapter Five: Deliver Me from Assassins 

Aya had returned intent on having a word with Usagi when the object of his intent half hobbled half ran into him. He frowned about ready to glare and yell at her when he noticed something. She was shaking. He scowled. "What's wrong?" 

Usagi winced at his tone. She really wasn't in the mood to deal with the red-head. He scared her as well. "Nothing" Her eyes dropped and she tried to break the light grip Aya had on her.

Aya didn't buy the excuse however and tightened his grip. "Something is."

She frowned at him, "Let go"

"No." Aya responded his tone still cold. "Not until you talk."

She glared at him, "No," She responded. '_How do you explain voices in your head?_'

'_He won't believe you._'

Usagi frowned more. This time her inner tormentor seemed angry. She wasn't sure why, "Leave me alone," she told both him and Aya. 

"Yo, Aya we have a mission" Yohji trailed off as he saw Usagi glaring at Aya while in the red-head's grip. "What's going on?" he demanded his question ending in a growl. It was bad enough he had to fight off Ken but now Aya too?

Aya scowled at Usagi but let go. "We'll talk later."

Yohji sighed, "Ne, tenshi?"

Usagi turned her attention to him. "Hai?"

"We all have to leave you"

Her eyes widened. "I'll be alone?"

Yohji nodded, "Hai Gomen nasai."

She frowned. '_I don't know if I could stand it_'

A smirk made itself known in her mind. '_I'll be here, fraulin I might even come pay you a visit._'

"NO!" Usagi growled.

Yohji stared at her startled while Aya had glanced over his shoulder at her. "Do we really have to leave her alone?" Yohji asked with a frown.

Aya studied the girl for just a moment but was careful to not let Yohji see he was doing so. Her carefree attitude reminded him of Aya-chan. He frowned. "Only if you stay."

Yohji nodded, "Sure thing But take this," he handed over his watch and nodded to Aya. "Good luck"

Usagi remained silent during the interval and couldn't help but shake. She knew as soon as she was alone that the voice in her head would come to meet her in person. '_Please Stay away._' She only dimly noticed Aya leave.

'_I guess I'll have to now that Balinese is staying_'

'_Balinese?_'

Another mental laugh filled her mind and she winced. '_You really don't know anything about the guys you're staying with. You'd be better with me, fraulin._'

'_I somehow doubt that, devil_.' She noticed Yohji snapping his fingers in front of her eyes and flushing paid attention to him. "Gomen nasai!"

Yohji stared at her in worry for a moment. "Are you sure you're okay, tenshi?"

She sighed. "Hai I'm just Still coming to terms with everything."

'_Nice lie You really think that he's just a normal guy, ne? Don't you wonder what they do on their 'missions' ?_' He latched onto that train of thought as he began to feel curiosity. '_I know what they do You should have stayed by yourself and then followed them_'

Usagi sighed, she just wanted him to leave her alone. She began to shake again and was startled out of the mental onslaught as a pair of arms wrapped around her. "Tenshi, maybe you should lie down" Yohji suggested with a faint frown.

Usagi shook her head and startling all three of them she hugged Yohji. "I'm scared," she whispered softly her head buried in the taller man's chest.

Yohji suddenly had the strongest and strangest desire to step away from the embrace. He wasn't sure how but he battled the feeling away. No way was he just going to step away from his tenshi. "Shh I'll take care of you," He vowed.

He was at the point where he was shaking with fury. The time for fun and games were over. '_Listen, fraulin. If you don't step away from him right now and put some distance between you two I swear I'll come over there and do it myself._' To further prove his point he shoved flashes of his knowledge of where she was staying into her mind. '_NOW._' It was an order not a request.

Usagi suddenly pushed away from Yohji's embrace. "Gomen," she whispered before running off as well as she could.

Yohji stared after her for a long moment not quite sure what had happened. "Tenshi"

Usagi was crying now but safely back in the bathroom. She locked the door and slumped down as she hugged herself. '_Please Don't do it,_' she begged.

A silence echoed her thoughts. Confused she looked up. She waited and then got to her feet. '_I'm free for now then I guess_'

**

He scowled deeply. Losing his cool over a kiss had been bad enough but this time he had really done it. Merely taunting her with thoughts and dreams wouldn't do it this time. He had to see her. He had to make contact and to hell with the consequences. She would be his.  
  
**

"Tenshi?"

Usagi sighed. The words her personal devil had told her was bothering her. "Yohji-kun?"

Yohji brightened on the other side of the door. "Hai?"

"What do you know about Balinese?"

He froze. "You mean the breed of cat?" He tried weakly. '_How can she know?_' He frowned faintly. '_Is she a spy from somewhere?_'

"Gomen I don't know why I asked that" She sighed. "Thank you for staying here with me," she whispered in heartfelt gratitude.

He smiled. Not his usual playboy 'the world is my oyster' kind of smile but a real smile. "Anytime, tenshi Are you going to be coming out of there anytime soon or shall we continue our conversation like this?"

She slowly opened the door a crack. She wanted to see him for this question. "What do you mean missions? Why do you vanish so much?"

Yohji paled and Usagi noticed it. He hadn't been prepared for that question obviously. Thinking quick he said the first thing that he thought she might believe. "We're veterinarians and take care of sick animals."

Usagi blinked at him. "You don't look like it" She frowned. "And if that were true why aren't there animals here?"

He flushed. "We're special ones We only do surgeries." He forced a yawn. "I'm a little tired If you don't mind I'm going to go take a nap." He winked at her. "You're welcome to join me if you like."

Usagi flushed for a long moment actually considering the option. She didn't want to be left alone. "If I get scared I'll probably crawl into bed with you if it's not too much trouble."

Yohji's eyes widened and his whole playboyish air vanished in an instant. He was actually blushing a bit. He knew that she meant it as an innocent comment but once again she had shocked him. "Alright," he commented before rushing back to his room. The girl seemed to shock him at every turn.

Usagi watched him go. '_You know if you do take him up on his offer I'll seriously hurt him, fraulin._'

Usagi jumped at the unexpected contact. '_Kaiju!_'

'_So I've graduated to a monster from a devil?_' 

'_You sound a lot clearer Why?_'

'_No reason, fraulin. You know he told you lies, ne? Do you really want to know who he and the others are?_'

Usagi thought about it. If she agreed then she'd be saying she didn't trust them. They the ones who had taken her in were being so nice to her. '_I don't know_'

There seemed to be annoyance coming from his end now. '_It's not like you're stabbing them in the back. For all you know they could be planning to kill you._'

'_No They're not killers._'

"Fraulin, you don't know them like I do."

Usagi's head jerked up. A tall man with orange-red hair stood watching her. A yellow bandana was wrapped around like a strange headband around his head and a pair of glasses sat on top. "You." She gasped. 

He smiled and nodded. "Yo."

Usagi screamed. "HELP!"

He quickly clamped a hand over her mouth and seemed to focus on something. She struggled in his grasp but he was much stronger. "You either quiet down or I'll take you home with me and make you," he growled.

She instantly quit her struggles and his hand came away from her mouth. "Why are you here?" she demanded softly. For some reason she didn't want to talk above a whisper.

He smirked, "Isn't that obvious? I've come to see you"

"To kill me?" she asked softly.

He frowned. "No I don't want to do that anymore Not yet. You're too much fun alive." He took a place behind her and lay his hands on her shoulders. "I promised I'd do this when we met, fraulin." His lips gently touched her neck and he smiled. "Just like I had hoped"

She glared at him and tried to wipe the spot where he had touched away but something was making her miss her target every time. She scowled in annoyance and glared at him. "Well you've done it Now leave."

He frowned faintly at her. "No I still have time before the rest of them return"

She glared steadily at him. "I'll tell them about you."

He chuckled and pulled her to him. "I can make them do what I want That includes not believing you. Tell me did Balinese feel like this when you hugged him?" he asked as he held her to him tightly.

She winced and tried to get away. "Who are you talking about?"

"The playboy," He growled faintly. "The one that calls you tenshi." He lifted her chin up with one finger and stared into her eyes. "If I had my way I'd take you with me right now"

She struggled against him but to no avail. "Why won't you leave me alone?"

He shrugged, "Because you're fun," he whispered before his lips softly claimed hers. 

Usagi felt the urge to kiss back and enjoy it but she fought against it. "No," she whimpered finally pulling her head away.

His breathing was slightly ragged as he simply stared at her. "Amazing" He whispered. "Not many can fight me like that." His eyes gleamed for a moment. "Fraulin, I'll take you away very soon. Your husband had the right idea caging up such a beautiful and valuable bird as yourself."

Her eyes narrowed, "You'd do the same," she growled once again fighting to get away.

"If you came freely to me I wouldn't," he whispered his eyes never leaving hers. "What do you really see in those four anyway? Weiss will kill you if you ever stumble onto their secret."

"Weiss?" She repeated confused.

"Bombay is the youngest The gentle one. Siberian is the one you kissed," he frowned at this. "Balinese is the playboy and Abyssinian is the silent cold one. They're all killers," he growled at her. "Every single one."

She winced as his hold tightened. "I don't believe you"

He frowned. "Ask them then. Ask any one of them. Watch what reaction you'll get. They're assassins. That's what their missions are about."

She tensed. "You're lying?"

He frowned at her, "Fraulin, I don 't lie," he answered before kissing her again. This time the kiss wasn't a simple gentle one. Usagi truly felt that he would consume her if he kept up this type of kiss. After a few moments it was over and breathing heavily now he rested his forehead on hers. "I must go" He frowned as he said this. "I'll be back I promise you that and I won't leave you aloneever." He smirked and slowly pulled away. "You're mine now, fraulin. Stay away from all of Weiss." He paused as he was about to leave. "Call me Shuldich from now on," he instructed before leaving her alone and shaking.

Usagi watched him go and trembled once more. He scared her and yet There was something strange. Something compelling about him. She frowned faintly and had the vague idea he had somehow meant for her to think the last thought. '_Shuldich_' She mused over the strange name and sighed.

There was only one thing to do now. She was shaking so badly she could barely stand. She hobbled down to Yohji's room and slowly opened the door. A peek inside showed him fast asleep while sprawled out on his bed. She dimly wondered why he hadn't heard her scream but pushed the matter away from her mind. Slowly she edged over to the bed and thought about what Shuldich has said. Was Yohji really a killer?

She shook her head. It was almost impossible to believe. With a frown she edged herself onto the bed and was startled as he shifted and moved over giving her room while still asleep. She lay beside him a crimson blush stealing across her cheeks.

Yohji roused himself as he felt something warm beside him. Resisting his first instinct to pull it close he stared at it blurry eyed for a moment before he realized it was a shaking Usagi. "Tenshi?"

She glanced up at him. "Gomen. I got scared"

He smiled kindly at her and wrapped her in a loose embrace. "Then stay here I won't do anything but sleep. I promise."

She awarded him with a smile, "Arigato, Yohji-kun," she whispered before scooting closer to him and closing her eyes. "Wake me if I look like I'm having a nightmare," she softly requested.

He nodded. "Of course, tenshi Sweet dreams." Because he couldn't help himself he gently kissed her forehead before holding her close and allowing himself to relax. He wouldn't sleep now. Not with her so close. He'd stay up and keep his promise. "Don't worry, Tenshi I'll protect you," he whispered as she fell asleep in his arms.  



	7. Chapter Six: Deliver Me From Questions

(Written by Aideen-san! ALL BOW TO THE ALMIGHTY AIDEEN-SAN! ... or just email her at christiewillows@aol.com ) 

**Deliver Me From Questions**

There were worst ways to spend the night. Watching an angel sleep was one of the best ways to let time fly. Not the least bit tired, Yohji brushed back a lock of hair from Usagi's face and smiled as she moved closer to his side. He could stay like this forev-

"I see that you don't waste any time."

Yohji looked up to see Ken standing in the doorway of his room. "There's no need to be jealous, Ken-kun."

Ken frowned. "I'm not jealous. I'm just here to tell you that Aya's in a really bad mood and it's your turn to up open shop."

Yohji scowled as Ken threw an apron on the end of his bed. "When isn't that man in a bad mood," he grumbled as he tried to get up. Usagi's small hand refused to let go of his. A faint frown spread across her lips as he pulled away from her. Glancing at his slumbering angel and back at the door he mentally sent Aya to hell, and started to crawl back into his bed. 

Moments later his blankets were ripped off his bed, "I am not taking your shift." Yohji glared up at the red head. Aya glared back, before leaving the room with a scowl. It definitely didn't help his mood, when he noticed Usagi sleeping peacefully on Yohji's bed. Curled into a little ball, her hand still holding on to Yohji's. What was he doing thinking about that little blonde?! Just last night he lost his number one target... The one person that mattered slipped through his hands, when his blood should rightfully, be staining the end of his katana. 

"One day...one day... I'm gonna..."Yohji mumbled as he gently pryed Usagi's hand from his. Quickly he got dressed and headed out, but not before dropping a quick kiss on her forehead. As the door closed behind him Yohji failed to hear the frightened whimpering coming from his bed.

****

'_Did you have pleasant dreams, fraulin? Did you dream of me..._' 

Usagi stiffened as her eyes tried to adjust to the darkness. Hold on one second...she wasn't awake yet. She tried not to panic after all Yohji promised to protect her. He wouldn't break his promise to her. '_I warned you...Did I not? Yet you did not listen...Perhaps I'll let it slide for now._'

'_Yohji-kun wake me up...O-negai!_' 

'_He's not here, love...It's just you and me._' Arms wrapped around her, easily holding her in place even if she should decide to fight back. '_Are you really scared of me?_' Gently Schuldich brought one of her hands up to his lips. Slowly, seductively he kissed and caressed each finger. Usagi knew if she looked into his eyes there, in those jade depths, would promises of so much more... '_Or is your heart racing because your frightened...or because you like what I'm doing..._'

Usagi tensed. Were these emotions, her doing? '_Iie! Iie!_' She jerked away, curling into a ball. Once again she found herself a slave to her emotions. The kisses, the comfort, the newfound freedom...All overshadowing Mamoru's death. No! She couldn't be that selfish...at least not anymore. She owned her childhood savior so much...she couldn't so callously disregard her deceased husband...

'_What can you do? He's dead. You think that a former superheroine could go against Takatori?_' 

'_How do you know?!_' Usagi demanded. 

'_Fraulin, I have a better question. What don't I know..._'

****

Her pillow was wet. 

It was the first thing she noticed as she escaped the dreamrealm. As she sat up, Usagi wondered how could he have possibly known? She accepted that Schuldich could slip into her consciousness but it never occurred to her that he learned her secrets without her acknowledgment. 

What don't I know...

The words ranged mockingly in her mind. Before Usagi had thought herself vulnerable but now...Her potential enemy knew her secret and she with no likely allies in sight...

'_I can make them do what I want That includes not believing you._'

Usagi glanced at the closed door. Or where they closer than she thought?

Pushing the blankets aside, Usagi scrambled out of the bed. Only to trip onto the floor as her foot got caught in the sheets. Muttering a few unladylike curses, Usagi climbed to her feet. As she walked across the room she didn't notice that her broken ankle no longer pained her. Already healed by the Ginzuishou.

Aya did. 

The red head had gotten up right when Yohji's bedroom door opened. Today he would get his answers, whether Usagi like it or not. Nobody would be there to save her since Omi was at school and both Yohji and Ken worked today. 

When Usagi reached the guest bedroom's door, an orange sleeved covered arm appeared blocking her way. "A-Aya-san?!" Usagi backed up a bit startled by his suddenappearance. Cold violet eyes assessed her with calculating precision.

"How much do you know?"

"Are you four really veterinarians?" Usagi countered, with much more confidence than she had. In truth Aya and his glares made her want to run and hide.

Aya scowled. That idiot Yohji couldn't come up with a better alibi... "How much do you know about your husband's case against Takatori?" 

"I already told you. Some annonymous group hired Mamoru, for the case." Usagi paused. Since she was fourteen, she had always called Mamoru as Mamo-chan. She could have counted the number of times she called Mamoru by his real name on three fingers until now.

"You never said the group was anonymous." Aya pointed out coldly. 

Usagi dared to glare at the silent red head as he waited for more answers. '_...Abyssinian is the silent cold one._' 

"How is that you're able to walk normally when just yesterday you were hobbling around the kitchen?" 

Usagi blushed at the mention of the kitchen incident before she realized that he was right. '_The Ginzuishou! It's working again! Of all the bad timing..._' "I don't have to tell you anything!" Usagi exclaimed. "Now please get out of my way."

Aya took a step forward causing Usagi to take a step back. She tried not to cower in the shadow of his towering frame. Usagi stretched herself to her fullest height. "I said please."

"Indeed she did." Yohji drawled. Sapphire and amethyst eyes focused on the newcomer. Yohji didn't move from his spot in the doorway. Arms were crossed loosely in front of his chest as Yohji leaning lazily against the door frame. The honey haired man looked completely relaxed. Aya wasn't fooled by his teammates stance, Yohji was ready to lash out to protect his tenshi. 

Aya frowned but stepped back. With Yohji hovering about Usagi protectively, Aya knew he wouldn't get any answers. As Usagi tried to slip by him, he grabbed her hand. "You know Takatori killed your husband. There's no denying it. Are you willing to let him get away with his death like it didn't matter? Like it was worthless?"

"Mamoru wasn't worthless!!!" Usagi exclaimed venomously as she jerked away from Aya's grasp. "You will never have any idea how important he was to the future!"

"Tenshi? "Yohji reached out to touch her shoulder to comfort her. Usagi pulled away, tears staining her cheeks. 

Wiping away the tears with the cuff of her sleeve, Usagi glared at Aya. "You have no idea what I would do to bring him back, if I could. So don't ever talk to me like that again! You'll see...Reiji Takatori will regret the day he destroyed everything I held dear!" 

With great flourish, Usagi swept into her room and slammed the door. The picture frames rattled a bit on their place on the wall before one fell to the floor. 

Yohji, scowled at the red head. "What in the hell were you thinking, Aya?!" He demanded. "Usagi isn't our enemy. Treating her like that won't help anyone!"

"I don't care." Aya replied darkly as he walked out, "One way or another she will answer all my questions."

Yohji cursed. 

Inside Usagi slid to the floor, crying. Aya was right. She was letting Mamoru's death pass by as though it didn't matter. How could she be so heartless? The death of the man who was meant to be king deserved to avenge. Usagi hiccuped slightly as she once again wiped her tears with her sleeves. As her sobs died down, a small pile of clothes caught her eye. 

Getting up she stumble to the bed. Her clothes sat neatly folded on the bed. A note rested on top of the material alongside her brooch. Usagi fingered her brooch. She had all but forgotten about it. 

_Usagi-chan._

_I hope you don't mind, but I washed your clothes. _

_Your brooch was inside one of your pockets. _

_Omi_

Usagi smiled sadly. Omi was such a sweetheart...Aya could use some lessons on manners from him. Quietly the blonde picked up the brooch and lifted it to the light. Three years since she uttered those simple words that transformed her into Sailor Moon. She always carried it with her everywhere...Not that she had gone anywhere, where she could lose it besides what used to be her home. But once she did find it in the dishwasher. It was nice to know the Ginzuishou could survive the rinse cycle.

Was she still able to wield the Ginzuishou after so long? Usagi wondered. All it took was those words to find out...

Pulling the brooch closer to her chest, she stood up. "Moon Eternal..."

Outside Yohji let Usagi have a few moments to herself before knocking. Aya had rattled her with all his accusations. That baka. What made him think that he would be getting answers, acting like damn jerk? "Tenshi?" Yohji knocked again. He frowned slightly Usagi should have at least answered him. "What are you doing in there? Tenshi..." 

'_Maybe Usagi had cried herself to sleep._' Yohji thought as he slowly opened the door. 

"...Make Up!"

To say that Yohji wasn't excepting a free light show of sorts, would have been an understatement. Shielding his eyes as best as he could with one hand, Yohji watched in disbelief and appreciation. Disbelief that there was a well known superheroine in the room where his tenshi was suppose to be. Appreciation that she had the courtesy to wear such a flattering short skirt. "Not that I don't mind you being here, but what did you do with my tenshi?" 

Startled blue eyes looked at him, noticing his presence for the first time. "Yohji-kun?!"

For a moment Yohji didn't say anything. He just let his eyes travel down her body. He had always said that he able to tell who the women was, by her legs and indeed he know who it was... "Usagi?" 

Usagi nodded numbly, unsure what to say. Unsure of what Yohji might say. "I can explain..."

"Tenshi, I have to say I love the skirt," Yohji grinned suggestively, "But Omi-kun is coming home soon and I don't think his teenage hormones could take such a wondrous sight without bleeding all over the floor."

Usagi blushed at Yohji's comment. "So...you aren't mad? You don't want me to explain?"

Yohji moved forward, a slow smile spreading across his face. "Tenshi." He tilted her chin up, "What makes you think that I could be mad at such a beautiful women? Or should I say...Sailor Moon?"

"..." Usagi really didn't know what to say as Yohji leaned down, his emerald green eyes closed. 

"Whats going on here?" 

Usagi jerked away from Yohji grasp as his eyes snapped open, to glare at his teammates who stood in the door way. 

"Sailor Moon?!" Omi exclaimed. His voice strangely more high pitched than usual as he turned an unhealthily shade of red. Usagi tried desperately to tug at her short skirt, in vain hope that it would become longer before the younger boy lost consciousness

"You seduce Usagi-chan and Sailor Moon the same day?!" Ken accused. "That's low."

"Yohji-kun didn't seduce me, Ken-kun!"

The door slammed shut, as Aya positioned himself as a blockade in front of door. Folding his arms in front of him, he glared at all of them. The red head no longer cared if the rest of the team was there to hear what he wanted to say. All he wanted was answers and fast. "No one is leaving until Usagi answers all of my questions."

****

In various parts of Tokyo, four women paused and looked up from their work. Each one had felt the sudden surge of power. Each knew what it was. After all it was hard to forget one of the most powerful people in the universe...

Even harder to forget the one you had sworn to protect...  


***

(Written by Aideen-san! ALL BOW TO THE ALMIGHTY AIDEEN-SAN! ... or just email her at christiewillows@aol.com )


	8. Chapter Seven: Deliver Me From Corruptio...

**Chapter Seven: Deliver Me from Corruption**

Usagi froze and stared at the solemn redhead. He was serious. She wasn't leaving this room until she had satisfied his curiosity. Deciding that if she didn't transform back Omi would be completely out of it she concentrated for a moment and sat on the bed with a thud. "Fine," she wearily gave in. "Ask away."

Aya didn't smirk in triumph or show any signs he had won. Instead he glared at her for a long moment. "What exactly was your husband's relationship with Takatori Reiji?"

Usagi scowled and stared at the ground. "I don't know…"

Aya's eyes narrowed. "I don't believe you."

Usagi's head jerked up and she glared at the red head. "I told you I don't know," she fairly growled at him, all the tensions and strain of the day getting to her.

Aya didn't seem disturbed by it however and just glared at her for along moment. "Another question then… Why were you locked up like some animal?"

Usagi paled. She hadn't expected him to know that. "Nani…"

Aya ignored the tears that appeared in her eyes as he pushed on. "Why? Why were you married so young? Was your husband some sort of pervert?"  
Usagi shook her head, "No! Mamo-chan was never like that!"

"So you deny he locked you away the day you were married?" Aya countered retaining his cool composure.

Yohji frowned, "Quit it, Aya," he demanded as protectiveness welled inside him. His tenshi was near tears and shaking badly. Obviously Aya was bringing up bad memories.

Usagi's eyes remained riveted to the floor. Her mind had been thrown back into her few years of married life. "I wasn't locked away…"

~_Like a beautiful bird,~ mused a disturbing voice. ~__Soon __to be my beautiful bird~_

Usagi growled. How dare they all pry. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" she screamed as loud as she could.

"That's enough, Aya-kun," Omi interrupted. The raw look of pain in Usagi's eyes had him fiercely protective.

Aya wasn't finished however and pushed the protesting blonde to the side as he advanced on the shaking girl. "Why is your ankle healed?"

Usagi sighed. "The Ginzuishou healed my ankle…"

"The what?" Aya repeated. Finally she had answered his question.

Usagi opened her locket and revealed the glittering gem inside. "This… The Ginzuishou."

Everyone stared at the hypnotizing jewel and then at the girl who controlled it. "Usagi… What is that?" Omi asked as he shivered.

Usagi didn't answer and remained head bowed. "Any more questions?" she demanded of Aya.

"Why did you abandon everyone as Sailormoon and let such corrupt people ruin this world," Aya demanded. He remembered SailorV stood against common criminals so naturally he assumed all sailor senshi did. "Well?" he pressured. '_If she had been around then and stopped Takatori.. my parents… Aya-chan…. They'd still be alive.'_

Usagi closed her eyes. "We.. We were never meant to fight humans… Only youma."

Aya felt a slow flame consuming him. "So because these monsters are humans… You won't stop them?"

Usagi opened her eyes and studied him confused. "Nani? You sound… You sound like you expect me to stop them now… Isn't it too late?"

The other three members of the room were forgotten as the two stared at each other. "No," Aya added. "You can still help."

Ken realized what his teammate was talking about and stared at him shocked. "Aya… You don't mean… You're not inviting her?"

Aya glanced over his shoulder at the youth. "If she wants the same revenge on Takatori as I do then she'll help," he announced as he stepped away. He glanced over his shoulder as he got to the door and paused for a moment well aware of the eyes of his teammates. 

Before he could speak Yohji was in his way his eyes narrowed. "No, Aya… She has no business there. She's a tenshi… She doesn't need that kind of life style."

Aya ignored him and simply stared at Usagi. "If you want to stay here… You're going to have to pay… Either leave now or meet me later," he uttered before stalking off.

Omi shook his head. "Don't go, Usagi-san," he pleaded before following after Aya in hopes of talking some sense into the redhead.

~_Ne, Fraulin do you realize it now? Do you realize what they are? Or shall I spell it out for you?~_

Usagi winced at the voice. '_Leave me alone…'_

Ken sat beside the silent Usagi. "Usagi-san…" He noticed Yohji's death glare and froze. It was pretty apparent the playboy didn't like Ken so close to his 'tenshi'. "Usagi-san… Omi's right. You don't have to go… Aya isn't completely in charge."

Yohji reluctantly nodded. It pained him to agree with Ken. "Ken's right… Don't do it, tenshi… It's not the kind of life you want to lead."

Usagi suddenly had a rapid flash of images pushed into her mind. Scenes of the four men she now lived with. Scenes of them soaked in others blood… scenes of them killing. "You.. You're all…" she closed her eyes. Schuldich was right. "You're all assassins," she whispered softly.

Yohji and Ken stared at her horrified. How had she found out? "Usagi…?" Yohji tried.

Usagi ignored him. "You lied to me," she whispered softly. "You all did…" She paused. "No.. Aya-san didn't." she got to her feet and before the other two could stop her she ran out of the room and in search of Aya.

**

"Aya, you can't be serious!" Omi objected. "Usagi-san can't be one of us… It's too dirty!"

Aya ignored him. Because of that girl and the rest of the senshi… He and Aya-chan had been fans before all of this. How could they all betray those they swore they protected? No… she would pay with her innocence. Aya would make sure of it. Heroine or not… she would pay. 

"Aya-san?"

Aya looked up not letting the fact he was startled show. He hadn't expected her to agree… He had expected to drag her out. Isn't that why the senshi had not helped after all? Because they were cowards? "Follow me," he instructed.

Usagi nodded and silently followed. Aya was right. She and the other senshi had abandoned the people. Just because the monsters and demons had gone they had retired. But… The world wasn't any safer. People still strove to take it over but just from a different point.

"Down there," Aya instructed. Usagi followed him down a set of stairs and didn't realize that the others were silently following. "Welcome to mission headquarters, Sailormoon," Aya announced as he threw a folder at her.

Usagi caught the folder and slowly opened it. For some reason the hair on the back of her neck was standing. Her eyes widened in horror and she struggled to keep her stomach. "What… What is this?" she weakly asked as she stared at gruesome pictures.

Aya glanced over at her a flicker of fury in his normally calm eyes. "This is the work of monsters you and your senshi let escape…"

Yohji frowned deeply. Usagi was not only shaking now but had paled and looked like she'd fall over. "Leave her out of this, Aya," he demanded.

Usagi shook her head, "Iie," she whispered stopping any more arguments. "Aya-san is right… We let this happen… We could have stopped them…"

Omi shook his head. "Please, Usagi-san… Don't do it! Don't become like us…"

Usagi studied the pleading boy for a long moment. "Gomen, Omi-kun… It's partially my fault that such people are running around…" She paused. "No… It's all my fault… If only the future had been what it should have… these kind of things would have never happened." She didn't even realize she was talking aloud to herself.

"The future?" Aya asked as he realized she was opening up new questions for him to ask.

Usagi however was frozen. She was studying a picture. "This… Is this one of those monsters?" she asked as her fingers traced the face.

Yohji glanced over and scowled. "That's the worst kind," he confirmed. "Schuldich did some pretty rotten things to everyone…"

"Oh," She weakly responded. '_So… You're one of them too? A killer? A monster?... I wasn't wrong when I thought of you as the devil then…'_

His laughter filled her mind. '_You sound so upset, dear sweet fraulin. But don't worry… I'll rescue you from the killers shortly… After all they're after your morality.. I'm only after you.'_

Usagi turned a faint pink and battled the emotion away. '_Just stay away from me… They're not killers.'_

More laughter. '_Believe __what you want, fraulin… I'm at least honest and unlike them I only kill when necessary. They claim to fight against the corrupt out there… But take a good look at the group of them. They're far worse then I.'_

Aya brought her out of the mental battle as he asked again. "What do you mean about the future?"

Usagi sighed. "The future was supposed to be set… My marriage to Mamoru would form Crystal Tokyo… The Ginzuishou would purify every man, woman, and child on Earth and the world would become a utopia."

Aya realized if her future would have gone as planned then everything that had happened to him would have never came to be. His parents would have still been alive and his sister safe and healthy. "I see… So what happened? Why wasn't this miracle future formed?"

Usagi looked down. "I…" She swallowed back the tears. "I was too afraid… When the time came… I ran away."

"So that's why the senshi disbanded," Omi thoughtfully pondered.

Usagi winced. "Hai… It's all my fault…"

Yohji frowned. "You were expected to rule the world at sixteen?" he asked.

Usagi nodded. "Hai.. I failed everyone… I ran away and Mamoru found me… We were wed then."

Yohji shook his head, "Sweetheart, no one blames you for running away. You were still just a kid. You weren't ready for that responsibility."

Ken nodded in agreement. "He's right, Usagi-san… We don't blame you."

Aya remained quiet. His teammates might have forgiven her… But he did not. "It doesn't matter now anyway does it?" He demanded. "You're going on our next mission with us. You'll help us slay the beasts hiding in the dark."

Usagi glanced at the redhead. "Hai… I'll help you, Aya-san." She could feel the tears building but kept them away. "Gomen," she whispered before running back to Yohji's room.

Ken studied Aya for a long moment in thought. The other guy had shocked him today. '_Why… Why was he so insistent about her joining? He's not usually like this… What do you have against her?' he silently wandered._

Usagi was curled up on the bed in tears once more. '_I'm such a coward…'_

'_So will you be hunting me down, fraulin? Can you bring yourself to kill me?' instead of mockery the voice sounded serious. '__Can you?'_

Usagi thought of the orange-haired man and shook her head. She knew she couldn't. '_No…'_

Silence greeted her and she thought he had left when his voice suddenly filled her mind. '_I'm coming back for you, fraulin… What __Abyssinian__ plans I'll put a stop to. I won't let you go through that, fraulin…'_

Usagi was completely shocked. What she was hearing couldn't be right… If he was so much of a monster why did he sound so worried? A shiver ran through her as she realized he was serious. He would come here with the others here or not. She knew he would. Her thoughts were interrupted as someone entered the room. She looked up and began to scoot backwards as she realized it was Aya. He shut the door behind him and slowly advanced on her. 

"Aya-san?" she squeaked as she pushed herself against the wall. What was wrong with him?

"You… You're the cause of everything I loved being destroyed and tarnished," he all but growled. His usually emotionless face was flaming with anger. "If it weren't for you being such a coward they would all still be alive and here today… I never would have been forced into this all."

Usagi had nowhere else to go and settled for curling herself into a ball as she watched Aya came to a stop. His hands were on either side of her head and his eyes were staring into hers. "You… you hate me don't you?" Usagi asked in a small voice. She could see it in his eyes.

"Iie," he responded. "I want to though."

Usagi blinked at him confused. "Want to hate me?" He simply nodded. She slowly relaxed her muscles and tilted her head so she was staring up at him. "Gomen nasai, Aya-san…I… I didn't mean to…"

Aya wasn't listening however. He was thinking about his sister. "She would have ran too," he admitted his eyes losing some of the fire. "I can't blame you… Takatori is to blame. He'll be the one I kill." He paused and stared deep into her eyes, "You're going to help me."

Usagi swallowed and licked her suddenly dry lips. "Demo.. What can I do?"

Aya actually smirked. "You're going to be bait," he responded. "After our next mission… You're going to be used to lure Takatori…He's as much of a pervert as your husband was."

Usagi frowned. "Bait?" She glanced up at him confused. "You don't mean…?"

Aya nodded then scowled. "Why can't I hate you?" He demanded.

Usagi flinched and looked down. "Gomen…"

Aya cursed. "Yohji is rubbing off on me…"

Usagi looked up at him once more confused. "Nani?"  
Aya shook his head then noticed how close they were. "Just… This," he announced before leaning over the extra inch and sealing his lips over hers. He ignored her shocked look as he closed his eyes. What in the world had come over him? He could swear he could almost hear his sister's laughter at what he was doing…. His first kiss with someone he wanted to hate?

"Ahem," coughed a voice from behind the two. Aya slowly pulled away and Usagi could almost swear a streak of pink was creeping over his face. Slowly she and Aya turned to see a less than pleased Yohji by a shocked Omi. "Care to explain, Aya?" Yohji demanded his jade eyes flashing with challenge.

Aya turned away and got to his feet. "It's none of your business, Yohji," he informed his voice once more cold and emotionless. He walked out of the room leaving the shocked group behind. '_Baka…' he scolded himself. Of all the things he had planned.. That hadn't been one of them._

**

That was the last straw. He could handle any of the others touching her… But not *that* one. Enough was enough. He wouldn't let her finish her next mission. He was going to take her far away from all of the bickering fools. It was time for her to return to where she belonged. 

**

Yohji stood trembling with suppressed rage. "Omi," he all but growled.

The boy looked up. "Hai?"

"Leave us alone for a bit…I need to talk to Usagi."

Omi winced but nodded. "Hai…" He glanced at Usagi and mouthed good luck before leaving and closing the door behind him.

"Gomen nasai, Yohji-kun," Usagi whispered as soon as the door was closed.

Yohji didn't answer and merely sat beside her. "Tenshi…"

Usagi glanced up at him. "Hai?'

"I'm not mad at you… I could never be mad at you."

Usagi felt her cheeks flame and her eyes dropped. "Demo… You are mad."

Yohji nodded. "I'm mad at him… Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

Usagi shook her head, "I'm fine…"

Yohji scowled. "You're not fine.. He pried into your life and caused you to cry. Then he showed you some of our most gruesome cases… You can't go out there with us, tenshi. It will destroy you."

Usagi studied him for a long moment. "You're really worried about this… Aren't you?"

Yohji nodded. "I can't just let you be tainted like all of us.. Tenshi don't go."

She sighed and looked away and was startled as Yohji gently grabbed her chin. "I knew he'd hurt you…" he whispered softly as he studied her.

Usagi weakly turned her head away. "Please… Just stop it," she pleaded.

Yohji shook his head. He really couldn't do what she asked. "Gomen, tenshi," he whispered as his lips covered hers for the briefest of moments. Just the thought that Aya had touched the soft heavenly lips had Yohji furious. He pulled away and noticed Usagi crying. "Tenshi?"

"How could you?" she whispered softly before slapping him and running out of the room. How could he be so inconsiderate? Wasn't it enough she had been kissed by Aya? She didn't realize whose room she had ran into until she realized Ken was fast asleep on his bed. She paused and started to back away when she ran into someone else.

"Usagi-san?"

Good it was only Omi. "Hai?" she struggled to not let her emotions show through her voice.

"Daijoubu desu ka?"

She closed her eyes and nodded. "Hai, of course… Why shouldn't I be?"

Omi frowned deeply. "Gomen nasai that they've hurt you, Usagi-san… You can sleep in my room if you wish."

Usagi glanced over her shoulder and gave the boy a thankful smile before doing as he suggested. As she lay down on the covers in the clean room she couldn't help but inhale the sweet scent on the pillow. And as her mind drifted into a deep slumber she unconsciously let the thought of how a kiss from Omi would compare to the others drift through her mind.

Seconds later Usagi was sitting upright a hand pressed against her mouth in horror. She hadn't thought *that* … had she? '_You did it, didn't you, Schuldich?' she growled in fury._

A sleepy mental voice answered her. '_Did what, fraulin?'_

Usagi froze. '_Nani… You've been asleep?'_

A yawn. _'I've had a rough day… But now that you're talking to me it's all worth it… shall I come get you now?'_

Usagi shook her head. '_Iie…'_

Schuldich cut off the connection before laughing. She was too easy to fool. Though he had to admit… He wasn't really happy about giving her that thought. He lay down on his bed and closed his eyes. Now the real fun with her would start.

Usagi frowned and tried to shake the offending thought out of her mind. How could she think about the sweet boy like that? She forced herself to lie back down and that sweet scent that seemed to belong only to him enveloped her. Her eyes slid closed and her dreams ranged from each of the men she lived with to Schuldich and back.

**

"Aya."

Aya glanced up and saw Yohji standing in front of him fists clenched. "It's none of your concern."

"Bull," Yohji all but spat. "Why did you do it?"

Aya froze and looked away. "None of your-"

He was cut off as Yohji threw his weight behind a punch. Only because of his training was Aya able to sidestep it and remain unharmed. "It is so my business when you cause my tenshi to cry," he growled jade eyes sparkling with anger.

Aya snorted. "You don't care about her," he retaliated. "To you she's just another conquest. If anyone is hurting her it's you."

Yohji paused. "You're wrong," he whispered but it sounded like he was trying to convince himself. With a final glare at the redhead he stalked away to think.

Aya sat down on his bed and leaned his head back against the wall. He just knew if his imouto had been around she'd get the greatest pleasure out of teasing him over all of this. Suddenly he frowned. He was letting the young woman cloud his thoughts. If this continued he wouldn't be able to pay back Takatori for everything he had done. He let a finger gently trace his earring as he let his mind wander back to that day.

"He won't get away with it," Aya whispered as the scene finished replaying in his mind. He remembered for just a moment the cherry flavor Usagi's lips had been and groaned. He was pathetic. 

'_She'll help you get your revenge though, won't she?' a voice mockingly asked. '__Despite in doing so she'll probably die… But you don't care do you?'_

 If Aya had been his normal self he'd have realized the voice was not his own. '_I'll do whatever it takes to destroy him… '_

'_Including sacrificing someone who you gave your first kiss to?'_

'_Yes.'_

'_Honestly?'_

_'…No…'_

Laughter filled his mind mocking him. '_Face it… You're falling for her just like the rest are.'_

Aya scowled. _'I'll __stop Takatori no matter what…'_

'We'll see,' the voice laughed. '_We'll certainly see.'_


	9. Chapter Eight: Deliver Me From Darkness

Chapter Eight: Deliver Me from Darkness 

"Usagi-san, please reconsider," Omi begged.

The young woman shook her head her mouth set in a thin line. "I won't run away again, Omi-kun… Gomen ne," her apology was soft but her tone unwavering.

Omi turned desperate eyes to his leader. "Aya-kun…"

The redhead only glanced briefly at the pleading Omi and shook his head slightly. "You're more likely to succeed if you transform but without the wings." he instructed. In mere seconds his request was fulfilled and the wingless heroine stood before him her eyes calm.

"If anything happens to her," Yohji quietly threatened. "I'll make you pay, Aya." It was a promise and both men knew it.

Sailor Moon fidgeted slightly as she waited for the plans to be revealed. "So I need to be picked up by one of his employees?" she asked with a faint frown. 

Yohji nodded as he glared darkly at Aya. "We'll be watching you so you shouldn't get hurt…" He seemed doubtful of this however and it showed. "Once you're in Takatori's clutches it will get dangerous… Are you absolutely sure you want to do this?"

She smiled slightly at his concern but nodded. She well understood the risks involved with the mission and she was more than willing to take them.

"I'm ready," She reassured as she adjusted her skirt. The trip was relatively short and she was all but dumped in front of the building. She watched them drive away and couldn't swallow the lump of fear that they might not come back.

Squaring her shoulders she marked to the front and forced a pleading smile as she stared at the man behind the desk. She was suddenly having bad feelings about this. He had oily hair as if it had been recently slicked down with liberal amounts and his eyes stayed at her chest level never once rising to her own. 

"Excuse me?" 

"What do you want?" he seemed to be determined not to tear his gaze away. 

"I'm completely broke… and I kind of borrowed some money off some people… A friend told me that I should try to get a job here."

His gaze dipped even lower and he smiled at what he saw. "I test all new recruits myself." He announced his lips curving upwards in a smile revealing his perfect teeth. "You'll have to follow me to see if you're –qualified- for the position."

Usagi forced herself not to shudder and meekly nodded. She hoped the others knew what they were doing. They didn't expect her to… She couldn't even think about the act and swallowed hard.

"Nice outfit," he was casually undressing as his eyes roamed her body. "The top is a bit too much material though. The skirt is perfect." His eyes loomed lower. "Boots will have to go and what's with that tiara?" he yanked it off her forehead and threw it to the ground. "Hair is childish but most here like that sort of thing…"

When he stepped closer and began to reach for her she winced. '_Please… no…'_

'_Need a savior, fraulin?' his tone was a strained neutral one as if he was fighting an emotion. _'I'll save you for a price.'__

She whimpered audibly as her shirt ripped and stepped backwards. She couldn't do this. Why weren't the others there? '_Schu…_' She stopped herself from calling out to him and forced tears of fear away. The others were counting on her. She deserved this for betraying the world.

"Don't run," snapped the irritated man. "Customers don't like women who run…" He smiled his eyes starting to glint with maliciousness. "They don't mind those that scream for mercy though."

Her skirt was the next item to fall prey to the greedy hands. "Stop it…" she pleaded. "I don't want to…"

"Too late," he smirked as he said it and reached for her his eyes unfocused in his lust. "After I'm finished I'll send you as a present to Takatori-sama…"

She quit resisting and felt herself being pushed to the floor. It would all be over soon. She'd be able to carry out Aya-san's request. It was the least she could do. She closed her eyes and waited for the assault to begin.

"I think not, Fraulin." 

Her eyes snapped open and she stared at the irritated German. "Schuldich…"

His smile seemed forced and he hauled her off the ground by her arm. "We're leaving… Lose your transformation. You don't need to give any of these other freaks a show."

She nodded and within seconds stood beside him fully clothed. "I… What are you doing here?" if he was so much of a monster as the others claimed then why was he here?

"You were going to go through with it, weren't you?" he snapped completely losing his usually cool emotions. It wasn't funny that he was forced to feel things such as worry over one slip of a woman. Something was wrong with the universe. It had to be for him to care a speck about anyone else but himself.

 She glanced away her expression troubled. "Its my fault that the world is like this… I have to pay for my crimes…"

Schuldich snorted ignoring the man who was mindlessly bashing his head into the wall. Even this small matter of revenge wasn't helping him control his wild surge of emotions. "So you were going to let that," he pointed to the bruised and starting to bleed man. "Touch you?"

"What do you care?" She demanded. "Weren't you going to do the same?"

His eyes narrowed. "It would have been entirely different, Fraulin." He informed her coldly. "I'll kill Abyssinian for planning this.

"Aya-san?" she countered with a faint frown. "Leave all of them alone… They didn't know…"

"Are you so sure?" he whispered his tone a mix of sultry and fury. "Are you really that sure that your 'Aya-san' didn't just sell you so he could get a chance at Takatori?"

She nodded though she was starting to have doubts. "Of course I'm sure!" she retorted almost yelling in the taller man's face. "Besides… I made the choice. You have no right to interfere…"

Frustrated, furious, and the foreign sense of jealousy plagued the man and he stalked off leaving her alone as the man pulled away from the wall and studied her bleary eyed. "Perfect… Takatori will have as much fun as I had… you wildcat you," he mused before entering a quick number on the wall behind him before collapsing soundlessly to the ground.

'_Schuldich must have did that… but how? I thought he could only see people's thoughts?'_

'_You have no idea of the scope of my power, Fraulin…. If you need help again call one of the kitties to help you. I'm through.'_

She had never heard him so upset and ticked off before. The thought sent a shiver down her spine. Was she on the wrong side afterall? Timidly she started to walk down the hall when she heard voices in front of her.

"Takatori-sama…"

Usagi froze as her eyes widened. It couldn't be…

"Takatori-sama, we've done some research as you requested."

'_Ami-chan… Rei-chan…' Usagi couldn't believe her ears and she took a step backwards. She couldn't face them like this. Not after what she had let happen to Mamoru._

She started to take a step backwards when she tensed. If her senshi were calling Takatori that then… She felt her heart freeze. Her senshi were betraying those that trusted them? She couldn't believe it! The shock was too great for the girl and she fell soundlessly to the floor.

**

_'I can't believe that they're helping that man that hurt Aya-san…'_

_'Believe it, Fraulin.'_

_'Eh? Schuldich? Demo I thought you didn't want anything to do with me?'_

'…' His silence unnerved her even in her dream. '_I'm not going to give you to Balinese that easily.'_ She had the distinct feeling that there was another motive behind it though. '_You're not going back to that place again. I'll make the kitty kats pay for their little plan.'_

She chose to ignore him and waited impatiently for her self to wake up. '_Why'd I faint anyway?'_

_'Ah, that was my doing, Fraulin.'_ He coldly informed her. 

'_Nani?_' She demanded as she tried pinching herself. '_What are you planning?_'

She could feel him smirking. '_You'll see…._'

She forced herself to remember the scariest moments of her life. '_I'm getting out of here…_' She heard him chuckle but phased it out as she focused. She only hoped her nightmare would be enough to wake her up.

It was.

Usagi sat up fighting tears of tear and clutched the covers to her chest. She blinked slightly as she realized that she was only wearing a baggy shirt and a pair of panties. Feeling the first onset of panic creep onto her she slowly turned on the feather soft bed and her eyes widened in alarm at the sight of the shirtless one beside her.

"Yo," Schuldich greeted the smile on his lips a purely predatory one. "Welcome to your cage."


	10. Chapter Nine: Deliver Me From Lust

**Chapter Nine: Deliver Me from Lust**  
by Aidenn Legacy

***

Schuldich smirked knowingly, propping himself up on his elbow. He wasn't surprised to see that Usagi didn't scurry away from him. No, he had invaded her mind for far too many times for that. Her subconscious would relish his presence, his attentions as she fought against him on a more basic emotional level.

It was amusing to watch her fight him. To watch her, clutch the sheets protectively about her. If Weiss hadn't been an adequate barrier, what made her think that silk sheets would protect her from him? Pity for her really. This little rabbit stood no chance against him

In the game within the landscape of the mind. He was the Mastermind.

Usagi snatched her arm back as his fingers lasciviously trailed up the sleeve of the shirt she wore. The flimsy material did nothing to protect her from the heat of his simple touch. He gave her a mockingly reproving glance, as his hand settled on the bare skin of her thigh. The arrogant look on his face dared her to move back. 

To pull away and see what would happen...Usagi stayed, refusing to let herself run. That was what he wanted...

"Is it now?" 

Schuldich grinned like a Cheshire cat, as he shifted his position on the bed leaning into Usagi's small frame. Usagi squeaked attempting to jerk away as a large hand clamped down on her wrist. Mental laughter filled her ears as she turned anxious blue eyes onto Schuldich. Pure male admiration filled his jade colored eyes, as the collar of the white shirt slipped down her naked shoulder, hinting just enough to what laid below the flimsy material. "Do you really want to know what I want from you, my little bird?"

Usagi bit her lip. She didn't know what rattled her more. The silent laughter and sheer presence invading her mind or his voice. Heavy with some form of foreign emotion, she couldn't pinpoint. Usagi whipped her head about as she caught sight of his knowing smirk. 

His smirk said it all. In that leering smile there was no need for words nor paranormal abilities. What he wanted was written in that in malicious grin.

Usagi cursed herself, as she inched away, for allowing herself to fall into his gaze. A shiver ran down her spine. No one had ever looked at her like that. The only one who she could think of that came in a far second, was Prince Demando. But the Black Moon prince was no match to the naked hunger in those jade eyes. 

No. These eyes of mysterious green promised a seduction....

Master of the mind.

Seducer of the body.

*************

"Kuso!" Bombay swore as he stared at the security camera screens. On the floor, the heavily sedated security guard groaned. Takatori was leaving, his affairs in order for the day. Yet Usag- No Sailor Moon was still no where to be seen. The sandy haired blonde couldn't get used to referring to Usagi as Sailor Moon. Maybe it was because it was the "Sailor" part. It made him think of the navy and that 70's American song by those strangely dressed men*. Bombay shook his head, as he mentally scolded himself. Now wasn't the time to ponder the quality of codenames. 

Taking a deep calming breath, Bombay angled and panned the camera scanning each room where the rest of the girls chosen for the 'job' had been herded. Amidst the young ladies, tensions ran deep. The emotions ran from indifference radiated from the girls used to turning tricks on a cold street. Working under Takatori, perhaps seemed a better option, until they wound up shot dead from some highly esteemed government official. A thick cloud of misery and uncertainty enfolded the girls pushed into this position by a no good boyfriend or by the desperate need to help their love ones. Yet among these exploited girls, there was no Usagi. 

In a low voice he relayed the information to his teammates. Bombay was a bit surprised that Balinese had refrained from yelling and lashing out. But the younger boy supposed that the former PI knew how to keep his cool under any situation.

#You're going to fucking pay for this, Abyssinian.# Balinese' promise echoed loudly on the commlink.

#Takatori?# Trust Abyssinian to keep focused on the mission at hand. 

"He appears to be going to inspect the girls. He has his bodyguards-"

#Screw Takatori! Where's Usagi?!#

#The target is Takatori.# 

#Guys what is the plan?!# Siberian's voice cut off any remarks of their more age wise members. #They're headed my way. Carry on or-#

He wanted to go after Usagi. It wasn't fair that they sucked her into this. She wasn't like them, could never be like them. Even Abyssinian had to be aware of that, no matter how he tried to justified his reasons. Blood couldn't, shouldn't, stain her small hands, like it marked theirs. Usagi was supposed to blow up kitchens while trying to make cookies, not be trapped in the underground killing ground. 

Bombay looked at the main screen. 

Grayed toned eyes seemed to stared back at him. Prodigy, the youngest member of Schwarz inclined his head the slightest as if acknowledging Bombay's presence. Mocking his presence.

It started with an almost inaudible hissing cracking through his headset. Until the deafening sound echoed through out the security room, as Bombay clumsily torn the headset off his head. He couldn't tell if it started with the lens of the camera or the surveillance screen. The glass began to crack under an invisible force. 

Bombay stared at the screen as the images faded in and out. Under the touch of ghostly fingers the control panel began to smoke and crackle. Through the broken images, Bombay caught a glimpse of his teammates, each awaiting his answer. As the fragmented lens panned down onto the young Prodigy who had been left behind by his superiors, blue eyes caught sight of a distorted image of Usagi. 

As the image died out, Nagi Naoe again acknowledged his presence with a slight nod of his head.

The charred remains of the commlink crackled, muffled beneath a limp hand.

************

Is everything going as planned?"

Crawford, pushed back his glasses. "Yes, Mr. Takatori. Nagi is just finishing dealing with one of the assassins."

"Very good."

Crawford wisely said nothing, as his employer beckoned a young brunette to his side. One of the new recruits that had unwittingly helped lure Weiss and Ms. Chiba into their stronghold. The girl cast him a frightened look as if she thought he would care. Pitiful fool. No one here would care. No, it was more likely they would enjoy her screams and misery. A busty redhead took her place with a provocative smile in place, and a come hither stare. 

"The blonde?"

"Chiba Usagi is in our hold, Mr. Takatori."

"Is she beautiful?"

Expressionless, Crawford replied. "I believe she is, as one would say, quite lovely."

"Good." Takatori walked away with his selection. "She might be more use to me in more ways than one."

"Of course, Mr. Takatori."

Bring her to me."

*********

Seduction...

The word itself held an uneasy power, on its own Dark and sensual, seduction in play was in a league of its own. A trap of silken webs.

Hands pressed against hot flesh, as Usagi stared up at Schuldich's smirking face. Blue eyes swirled with every emotion bottled up with her. "Torn little bird, aren't you?" His voice grated on her frail nerves. "You want the closure that two bodies can give in the thrones of passion. Yet, you give in to the morality, that it is wrong." 

"It is wrong!" Usagi hissed, as hands moved slowly across her skin, snaking beneath her shirt in deliberate slowness. "I ha-"

Schuldich pressed his lips against hers, effectively cutting her off. Tilting her head back, he nipped at her lower lip as Usagi began to attempt to half heartily push him away. Taking advantage he slipped his tongue past her parted lips, for a quick taste before teeth came snapping down. Pulling away Schuldich chuckled down at her, as she tried to catch her breath. "You don't know anything, much less what you really want."

"You don't know what I want?!" Usagi snapped, as she scrambled to the corner of the bed. 

He smiled predatorily at her, only his eyes following her movement. "I don't know?" He mocked her. "I know everything that dances about your little head. The guilt, the pain, the misbegotten love and my favorite, the disillusionment's of love, justice and the human heart. All of those are your feelings, none are part of my manipulation. You are such a child in a woman's body."

"Stay out of my head!"

His smirk grew at her outburst. "Do you want to know why?" 

In graceful movements, his bare feet touched the ground. His green eyes pinned her in place as he moved towards her, not that she had anywhere to ran as Usagi's head connected with wooden headboard. She wrapped her arms about herself, as Schuldich braced his hands against the headboard trapping her in his hold. 

Her breath caught as lips gently grazed the skin of her cheek. "Your thoughts are honey." His whispered words rumbled loudly in her ear. "I want each one as much as I want you under me naked and willing, surrendering only to me."

Usagi curled her hands into fists to hide her trembling fingers. "Y-you don't want m-me." She stated shakily. "You want to play with me before you kill me."

Schuldich smirked as he nuzzled the soft skin just below her ear. He frowned as Usagi tried pull away from his grasp. Roughly taking ahold of her chin, Schuldich forced the blonde to face him. "A man doesn't kill what he has claimed as his own."

"I am not yours!" 

A dark look cross his face as he pulled away. He spared her one last glance before pressing his lips against hers in a bruising kiss. "That is what you think." The sound of a door opening faintly reached her ears, as the sound of a lock sliding into place. Usagi buried her face in her hands. She couldn't help but wonder how she got herself into these positions? It was like the innocent trouble that surround her, had suddenly increased tenfold and had taken a dark turn. since Mamoru died. 

Usagi hadn't been aware she was crying, much less of the sound of approaching footsteps.

"Chiba-san?" 

Rubbing her eyes, Usagi looked up at the sound of the youthful voice. Dark blue eyes observed her. There was something about those wary eyes that held her attention, that made her yearn to offer some sort of comfort, that she knew would be clearly rejected. Still, she smiled warmly as he laid a small bundle of clothes besides her. 

"Please get dressed quickly." An authority voice ordered sternly. 

"Who are you?" Usagi questioned, numbly as stern cold opaque eyes stared down at her. Looking up at him, she left dwarfed. It wasn't just his height, but rather his sheer presence and aura of deadly superiority. This man was who everyone thought of what they learned the meaning of kings, emperors, tzars and dictators. 

Crawford ignored her, as one would ignore a child. "Nagi will await for you outside the room."

Usagi watched him, confused. What did this man what with her? How did he know she was here? Where was Schuldich? "Matte!" She grabbed the sleeve of his immaculately pressed jacket before the older man could leave her behind. Usagi almost shrinked back under his stoic gaze. "Where are you taking me?"

"Mr. Takatori is waiting to meet Mr. Chiba's elusive wife."

  
***********  
*I don't why, but I ended up putting the Villiage People's In the Navy as part of Omi-kun's thought process^^;; As you can see I don't question to my judgement at two in the morning. I just accept^^v -Aidenn  



	11. Chapter Ten: Deliver Me From Deception

_Author Notes: _

_**First of all... I'm sure some of you have heard about this whole nasty business with Concrete Tenshi-san and her fic November Rain. She's taken it down so you can't really compare it, but the scene she used for the 'bucket' incident seemed like a pared down version of the same 2-3 page scene in Cold Love Twisted Love, now she's apologized for it and I'm waiting for the full story from her before I take another step... If you want the whole story you can visit my blog www.smcrossover.motime.com and in case you're a regular site visitor and wandering where the site went www.smcrossover.us ^^;; And this might sound a bit odd but I'd like it if a few of you wrote a note or two to make me feel a bit better. Even a 'you're doing great, don't give up' type thing... cause honestly I was pretty close to leaving the SMcrossover fandom after reading some of Concrete Tenshi-san's reviews. They were *very* disheartening to me and I was pretty close to slipping into one of those... 'no update for a year cause I'm depressed' type modes.... you don't have to if you don't want to, but it would be nice to hear that my work is appreciated, thank you.... Now back to your usual author notes**_

_Wow... it's nearly been a year since the last update! I'm so sorry! *bows deeply* you can thank Tenshi no Nozomi-mouto for the update of this. She bribed me ^^ so I happily gave in. I've wanted to get to this part for awhile... I'm sure many of you are going to want to stone me for this chapter but I figure someone like Takatori won't be quite as crass as he's usually shown. He's a great politician; so remember his moves in this chapter are in my opinion, well calculated to get exactly what he wants. _

_Raye-chan: You've never seen Weiss? O.o such a tragedy... though honestly it's not exactly the best done anime. I adore it for its characters but honestly the animation isn't always top notch and the plot doesn't always make *perfect* sense. As for Cold Love Twisted Love.... I still need to finish the last chapter for that. Inspiration   
kind of dried up at the end. I'll try to work on it._

_Gackt Camui: Glad you like it so far. Your writing is also *very* good. As for the coupling... Well that won't be revealed quite yet. For all you guys know I might make it Takatori/Usa *snickers*_

_ArikaMorance: Err... I'm afraid I didn't meet your deadline. I just didn't sit down and write this when I had all the time in the world... Blame videogames. They're usually the culprit._

_Anali: A pimp? O.o hmm... you know that could probably be turned into an interesting story ^^;; could you imagine him selling off the poor senshi? .... Considering who we're talking about for the right price I can almost guarantee Schu would do that^^;_

_Mae: Well Crawford doesn't have many lines if any in this chapter... But who knows, maybe later your baby will get some attention from Usagi as well... that's granted she survives long enough to run into him again._

_Last note... You people *really* love Schuldich don't you? Despite him being unusually cruel and vindictive ^^;; just something I wanted to comment on... I mean I adore him too but it's still odd how he's basically an anti-hero and most are cheering for him. Btw small note that Dreamfairy-mouto has recently brought to my attention... Schuldich has BLUE eyes not green.... I was as stunned as all of you must be. Enjoy the chapter minna._

***

**Chapter Ten: Deliver Me from Deception**

The name rang in her mind like the peal of a set of wedding bells. Takatori Reiji, the man who her late husband had been trying to prosecute for some unknown reason; the man that she knew in her heart was responsible for the death of her beloved Mamo-chan. Thoughts of Schuldich, Yohji, Omi, Ken, and even Aya left her mind as a foreign emotion seemed to simmer to life inside of her mind. Her tiny fists clenched and with effort she forced herself to calm down enough. This was going to be her chance to revenge Mamoru... and she'd do whatever it took to make it succeed. 

"Chiba-san, are you ready?" the voice was soft but had an impersonal edge to it as if the speaker was merely leaving a message on an answering machine. Though the person rapped softly on the door, they didn't bother to open it to see if she had tried to escape. 

"Just a second," she straightened her new clothes the best she could and scoured the room for something to use as a weapon. Half of the room was taken up by the giant bed, and the other half seemed to be assorted junk strewn across the floor. If this was Schuldich's room, he wasn't very tidy. It kind of reminded her of her own room back when she was a kid... just with a much bigger bed. There wasn't a single thing she could find to use. It was frustrating. Though now that she thought about it... It was doubtful she'd be able to hide anything in the getup she was forced to wear.

The dress looked average enough. A pale blue strapless silk dress that traveled to just above her knees... and that wasn't too bad. What irritated her was that the back of the dress was mainly open to any element, the only thing holding the dress together and not letting it fall and humiliate her was a tiny cord that was smaller than the tip of her fingertip. Though the cord *seemed* to be holding, she didn't trust it. It was so delicate that she was sure it would become unraveled and the top of the dress would fall down. She wouldn't be able to deal with such a horrible event... 

The theme for the meeting seemed to be simple. Instead of high heels or anything of the sort she had a pair of soft slippers that reminded her of a ballet she had once been dragged to by the girls. Silk straps crisscrossed up her ankle and stopped mid-calf on each leg. She wasn't even given any jewelry. She had had her doubts about Takatori before, Aya's comments on the man's *taste* in women seemed shaded over now that she was observing her entire outfit in a handy mirror nearby. She wasn't ready for this...

"Chiba-san," this time the door did open and a boy around Omi's size entered. "Chiba-san, we have to get going now." He didn't even seem to notice her outfit as he waited for her to follow him. "Please don't try anything foolish," he cautioned his voice slightly rising above the soft calm. "You won't get away with it."

Usagi nodded and tried to stop her hands from shaking. Was she scared? She didn't feel scared... Maybe it was excitement? But no, that didn't seem to feel right either. The only thing she really felt was nervousness, but why was she nervous? She couldn't harm this monster, and she knew she didn't want to have anything to do with him. Was Schuldich involved?

Crawford eyed the young woman carefully as she ascended the steps that would lead to Takatori's private dinner he had arranged. As he gazed at her his eyes grew unfocused for a split second and he nodded. She wouldn't be able to harm his client in the immediate future. He didn't talk or even acknowledge the two as she struggled to fight her nerves. He had other things to do than tend to a frightened woman. He had to have a conversation with another member of his team; one that was   
losing sight of their goal.

**

Yohji paced the length of their mission room like a caged tiger. His fury knew no bounds and he had called Aya every name in the book. It was his fault that his little blonde tenshi hadn't returned with them. For all he knew she could have been used and thrown away before even reaching Takatori. It had been a selfish and stupid decision. One that he wasn't about to let Aya forget. 

"Yohji-kun, you're not helping," Omi scolded his normally calm voice raised in anger. "We're all responsible for Usagi-san. If Schwarz has her..." his words trailed off as he remembered the tiniest smirk on Prodigy's face. Why would Schwarz want Usagi except to kill her? It hurt him to think such things because he considered her a friend. He didn't even want to think of her as dead... but he was prepared to accept the truth. It was likely that wherever she was, she was dead.

Aya ignored both his team members as he focused on what had happened. Not only had Takatori slipped from his grip once again, but Usagi had also been captured. Takatori had just been given what he wanted; the girl would probably be tortured to death as they tried to squeeze her for questioning. For some reason Schwarz knew about their plans. Why else had the team been there to stop them? There was one of two possible reasons for it, one was that Oracle had a vision and had sent   
his team to stop the plan... or Usagi herself was in on it all. Now that she wasn't around to confuse and befuddle him he was beginning to realize the hold she had mysteriously gained with half of the team. Who's to say that she wasn't a spy?

"So, what are we going to do?" Ken could feel the thick tension between his companions and tried his best to dissipate it. "If they only meant to hurt or kill Usagi-san, they wouldn't have sent Prodigy or whoever else they sent. They would have done their deed there... but they captured her which means wherever she is, she's still alive." He paused to let that sink in. "But we have our missions to fulfill... We can't just try to storm the enemy's fortress unprepared."

Omi had been startled that Ken thought Usagi still alive. It made him happy to know that he wasn't the only one harboring hope. "Ken-kun's right. We don't even know where she is. The only thing we can do right now is continue filling out our missions and keep our eyes open for any clues to her where a bouts... Remember, Usagi-san is Sailormoon... I think she'll be okay until we find a way to her."

Yohji scowled at how willing they all were to just leave his tenshi in the clutches of demons. "What if you're wrong?" he demanded his voice tight as his fist clenched and found the bite of his familiar wire. "What if they're torturing her for information on her deceased husband? What if even now she's dying?" he didn't want to lose anymore women he had connected with. Losing Asuka had nearly killed him, he didn't want to even think about what it would be like if he found Usagi's body marred with scars and wounds. 

"We have no choice," Aya quelled Yohji's upcoming argument with a glare and he turned to address the rest of his team. "We'll continue doing what we've done before she came here. Takatori is too greedy to kill her quickly. We all know his particular tastes... Once we find Takatori, we'll find her."

**

Usagi fidgeted as she was shown to a table laden with foods. She could hardly believe her eyes since most of what s he saw she knew was quite expensive. And there were quite a few things that she didn't know what they were. Considering that Takatori didn't seem to be around she couldn't resist the temptation and gingerly plucked at the various dishes, getting a little taste of each.

"I hope you're enjoying your meal, Chiba-san, or would you prefer Tsukino-san?" Takatori let his eyes rake over the young woman's figure. She wasn't quite what he was expecting, but she was still interesting enough for his tastes. "It's good to finally meet you... you're quite an elusive young lady."

Usagi winced and tried to drop her gaze from his penetrating one. He hadn't been what she expected. From some unknown source she gathered her courage and forced herself to meet his eyes. "Why did you kill my husband?" her voice trembled as if she was close to tears and she hated herself for not being stronger.

"I don't understand your question, Chiba-san. You see I'm not responsible for the unfortunate incident of your husband's death. I believe my enemies marked and destroyed him because he was working for me." He paused to smile at her as he noticed the shock and confusion cloud her sapphire eyes. He'd have to arrange for similar jewelry to match if she was to become what he wanted. "I have all of my men working to find out who killed your husband." He smiled at her as he pulled out a long manila envelope. "I wanted to speak to you because Mamoru-kun left with me his will."

"What?" Usagi was reeling. Was he lying? But he didn't look like he was lying.... But why was he acting as if her precious Mamoru was on his side, even acting as if he was a friend? It didn't make sense. She wished Rei-chan was around, the young woman would be able to discern if the man before her was lying or not with one look. 

"I understand that you were unaware of all of this. Mamoru-kun was instructed to inform you that he was testifying against me. It was all a precaution in case eager ears were listening. In fact Mamoru-kun was one of my most trusted employees and I considered him a friend." The shock on her face was evident. It was time to nail a final blow to his case and have her switch completely to his side. "Perhaps I should let you talk to Mamoru-kun's assistant? I believe you know her..."

The rest of his words seemed to be drowned out by the rapid beating of Usagi's heart. What was going on here? Was all she had been through a lie? But it would explain why her precious senshi were on his side... They wouldn't work for evil.... did that mean that the young men she had stayed with were the bad ones? 

"Usagi-chan, it's nice to see you again," Ami Mizuno smiled softly at the stunned blonde. It was good to see her Princess safe and sound... at least for now. She let the slim woman put her arms around her in a hug and returned it as hard as she could. She had missed her best friend... "The others work here as well. Takatori-sama treats us very well and we all have excellent jobs... We're really helping people, Usagi-chan."

"Thank you, Ami-chan, could you please allow us a few moments alone to speak about some important issues? After we're done I'll send her along to the rest of your group and you can all get reacquainted." He waited until Ami was completely out of the room before he smiled at the wide-eyed shocked girl. "Now, Usagi-chan, you don't mind if I call you that, correct?" at her silence he smirked. His plan was working better than he had expected. "I expect that you want to read this will... It details a few personal items that Mamoru-kun was adamant about what would happen to you if anything should happen to him. I have some issues to attend to so please, take your time in reading it. If you have any questions just ask one of the servants outside this room to find me."

As the sound of the man leaving seemed to reverberate outside the room; Usagi sat in the cold metal chair and stared straight ahead. The supposed will of Mamoru was in her hands and her fingers nervously played with the edges. What was she going to find? She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she once again tried to summon strength. Her hate and anger had flowed out of her as her certainty with his connection to her husband's death faded. Slowly her fingers slid open the envelope and she pulled out the paper within. A soft sob escaped her as her eyes darted to the bottom where she saw her beloved Mamo-chan's signature in his own distinctive handwriting.

Tears instantly welled up and she blinked them away to focus on what his last wishes were. As her eyes scoured the lines she turned a combination of pale and a cherry red. This was what Mamo-chan wanted her to do? It couldn't be true... Why would her beloved husband want to leave her in the care of another man? Why would he want her to not only live with, but be a bride to his boss? It didn't make sense... And though it was all in his writing she couldn't help but feel something was wrong with all of this. If everything she was seeing and had heard here was true... did that mean that Weiss were the ones responsible for Mamoru's death? But... even as she thought that she couldn't help but remember the kisses she had shared with three of the members. It hadn't been anything like the soul consuming kisses of Schuldich but they had all left their marks on her heart. How could she possibly believe that they were all toying with her? It didn't make sense at all... 

Frustrated she laid her head on her arms and sobbed. She wasn't aware of the pair of eyes watching her every movement. The eyes that knew well the words she had read and had been recently chastised for interfering with the group's plans. But even with everyone against him he wasn't about to let go of that little bird quite so soon. When all was said and done, no matter what condition she would be in when it happened... She was going to be his.  



End file.
